A Mirror Fate
by Squeaker-Dee
Summary: Elle, a girl who is seemingly random, somehow finds herself in another world. She soon learns how dangerous it can be when you are so much like someone else... Please R
1. A Sneak Peek

Anything FMA related belongs to H/A OCs and Story belong to me.

Oh, and some people in here are based off real people. So yeah. There's a bit of education for yah.

Oh and the whole "Redcar" thing, yes I do live there. No, the beach looks nothing like it does on Atonement, it looks worse. Yesterday I went down to Redcar town, and discovered that the Christmas lights were getting turned on that very day and I also discovered that Darth Vader likes Redcar too as I saw him there. Yeah, I did a little fake scream as me and my mum walked past him. Then I told her that we should go and buy a lightsaber to fight him off, since we thought he was here to take over Redcar and make it his own little HQ.

So yeah, there you go. Oh, and the whole "blood test" thing in this to, I based it off what happened to me. The only difference was I with my mum and I was swearing my head off as the nurse wriggled the needle around. So yeah.

I've been meaning to put this up for a while now. So yeah, here it is.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I grumbled as I lay on my back, pulling my knee-length socks up my leg, my mum nagging at me from the background. "You're going to be late again Helenor! I hope that _you're_ prepared to take the blame today!" She yelled, slamming my bedroom door shut as she dragged her "oh-I'm-such-a-great-morning-person" head back to bed.

Hey. My names Elle, _not_ "Helenor". El-le. Got it? Good. I'm not repeating myself, I hate that. I'm fourteen years-old and I go to Rye Hills School in the "urban village" of Redcar, you might have heard of it, its where they filmed the beach scene of "Atonement". Even though our little town appeared in a film, not many people know us, but that's life I guess.

Anyway, here I am, fastening the belt around my three-quarter school trousers with one hand and pulling that horrible burgundy jumper-that makes you look incredibly fat-over my head. Today my form and I (sadly enough) are going on a trip. A trip to Middlesbrough Football Stadium. Ugh. I've been hundreds of times before with my dad, who is overly obsessed with our football team, which is, of course "Middlesbrough Football Club". I don't understand why he bothers to support them, they never win, even against the teams with a crap reputation, to say the least.

So, yeah. Here I am now, waving my mum goodbye from the streets below, my black shoulder bag swung loosely by my side, my Ruby Gloom purse and some pens inside. The plan was, me and my friend, Frances, get to Middlesbrough, we're going to slip away and go down to the town centre to do some shopping, hopefully, if Sir doesn't catch us that is.

I walked down the street, crossing over the empty road to my school (yes I live over the road from my school, at least I can have a longer sleep-in then most people!). I sighed as I stood at the entrance. Two, blue, automatic doors seemed to mock me as they stood there, tight shut. "Automatic my arse" I mumbled, pushing a door open, only to be greeted by a giant black and white thing leaping at me, bringing me to the ground.

I moaned.

That black and white thing? That was Richard from the school's band, "Amazing Amestars", what a name. Richard was the silent drummer who was always seen wearing his favorite-large-black and white hoodie. I peaked an eye open at him, brushing some of my white-blonde hair from my face. "Yo Richie" I greeted, pushing him off me.

The guy grinned at me, his blue eyes hidden by a mat of mucky blonde hair. Richard wasn't a man of words but of faces, he was a great actor, even greater if he said something once in a while. He pulled out a map from his pocket and pointed a finger at Middlesbrough. I sighed.

Clearly Frances had pulled him along for the game. I pulled on one of the pigtails that rested on my shoulder, tightening the band around it, things were always awkward around him, I always wonder if his family have the same problems at home. "So," I began, glancing down at my feet. I smirked a little at the bright pink laces that weaved their way into my school shoes.

What? Sure, they don't like us wearing anything that isn't school uniform, but still, I couldn't resist, they just caught my eye, literally. They almost took them out when I walked past the shelf they were on! OK... Bad joke... Well its not a joke...

Forget I said anything.

"Who else is in on it?" I asked suddenly, looking back up at Richard. He shook his head. I rolled my eyes. It wont take long until Frances gets the whole form in on it. "C'mon then," I stepped past him. "Lets get to form, the sooner we get to Middlesbrough, the sooner we can get away from our teacher, _Mr. Dave_"

---

So here I am now, on the bus, next to Richard and in front of Frances, who was sat by herself. If anything has really annoyed me today, its the fact that Frances AND Richard had both convinced me to bring my pride, my precious, my everything...

I am, of course, talking about my love in life, my pink guitar, that was laid across the floor in front of me. Yes... I AM in the school band, and to be truly honest with you, I regret it with my every being.

Frances leaned forward, between the gap in the seat and prodded me on the back of the head, hard. "Ow!" I yelped, rubbing the back of my head. "What do you want!?" I snapped, sending Frances a quick glare. The girl with short purple hair grinned at me. "Just checkin' you were awake darlin'" She gazed down at my bag, seeing a big bulge inside of it.

"The hell have you got in there, a bomb?" She chuckled, prodding my head again. "Naughty girl" She used her sharp finger nails to pinch my ear, causing me to yelp again. I rubbed my ear. "Will you stop that!? And no, I don't have a "bomb". Its clothes for when we get to Middlesbrough. Oh, and speaking of which, who else have you dragged into this?"

Her green eyes gleamed at me and she smirked. "Oh, about two more people"

"TWO!? Frances, we're going to get caught if FIVE of us are missing!" I yelled, gathering the attention of all those who sat near-by, except for Richard, who seemed out of it, as normal.

Frances waved a hand carelessly as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "No need to worry, I've got a friend at the stadium who is going to act as a cover for us until we get back, kay?" I sighed. My face then twisted as I noticed that she was already out of school uniform. She wore her favorite black, baggy trousers with loose chains around them and her plum and cream hoodie hung loosely around her, her thin and pale hands slipped through the holes she had chewed in the sleeves.

"You're already out of uniform! Frances, talk about not making us look any more suspicious" I grumbled, turning away from her and folding my arms. I was about to look down the isle when I felt something tug of the sleeve of my jumper. I glanced over to see Richard tugging on my top and pointing at his trousers.

Jeans. Dark blue, baggy jeans and trainers.

My eyes whipped around the bus, finding the two others who were joining us (well, who I guessed would be joining us), Micky and Dom, also out of uniform. My face flushed as I sunk into my chair.

Turns out I was the only one in my uniform. And I only just noticed now. I'm such an idiot.

---

We actually did it!

I don't believe it! We actually got away from the teachers thanks to the boy at the stadium who had turned out to be France's cousin. Awesome.

So now, I'm in a girls toilet in one of the Malls at Middlesbrough, getting changed into my clothes. At last...

My guitar, still in its flush pink case, leaned against the cubical wall as I dressed myself. I put on a simple black top with sleeves that reached to my elbows, with a pink netted vest top over it. Skin tight three-quarter jeans clung to my legs and I pulled my black skirt over the top of those. I then stuffed my feet back into my school shoes-the pink lacing made them look like black trainers anyway, so it was all right-slung my guitar over my back and my bag over my shoulder.

"If I loose this," I told Frances on the way out of the cubical, pointing over my shoulder to the large case, "and I'll personally put you in front of a train" She laughed, pulling the red lolly out from her mouth. "Someones got an attitude today, huh?" She chuckled, pushing herself off the sink she was resting on. "Shall we?" She held out her arm to me, I tutted and linked my own arm with hers.

Oh yeah, we have a weird relationship.

We stepped out from the toilets and down the stairs to where the boys were waiting. Why _we_ were the only girls I'll never understand. Dom and Micky stood talking to one another, punching each other on the shoulder now and then. Those two were always up for a fight. I sighed. They were so a like they could be clones.

They both loved to watch formula-one racing. They both loved horror movies. They both loved to watch these weird cartoons they say that are made in Japan, I can't remember what they are called though.

They even looked a like! They both had blonde hair that was spiked up under their baseball caps. Both wore plain white hoodies with jeans and trainers. They both had the same of everything, except one was darker skinned than the other, which was Micky.

"OK then, ready Mickster?"

"Ready Domster"

The boys held out both of their fists. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" They yelled, shaking their fists and changing their shapes. Micky's hand was straight, for paper. Whilst Dom's was... what looked like some sort of ball of fire? I ached a brow as me and Frances approached them.

"The 'ell is that!?" Micky snapped, pointing at Dom's hand. Dom smirked. "I am fire. Fire burns paper, I win!"

"Rubbish, you cheated!"

"No one said that you couldn't have fire in the game!"

"No one said that you could!"

Dom paused, his hand lowered for a moment only to be brought up again, performing the same motion as before. "Do not deny the fire, or it will burn you" He told him in an eerie voice, making both me and Frances laugh. The boys turned to us. "Finally ready?" Dom snickered, I growled. "I wasn't long at all!"

Frances sighed, resting her free hand on her forehead. "Please, can we just go now?" She pleaded, dragging me along as she began to walk away. I held onto my guitar and bag for dear life as she stormed down the deserted halls of the Mall. "Where are we going!?" I panicked, nearly tripping over as she rounded a corner and pulled me outside down to a short alley of shops that led to a much smaller Mall known as "Dundas Arcade". I glanced at the shops on my right.

A fish & chips shop.

An "Early Learning Centre".

And...

Frances pulled to a halt outside of a shop named "Forbidden Planet". I browsed at the window for the moment I had before I was pulled inside. At the window was bundle of different comics and magazines, a Stewie Griffin pillow from "Family Guy" and some action figures. I've heard of this place before from Max, the base player for the band, he said that was where he went to shop for his "Man...gahs" or something like that.

Frances swung the door open and marched inside, pulling me along. "Hey! Wait! Where are we-" She grabbed me by the shoulders and held me still in front of a massive shelf of books, all with little cartoon pictures on the spine. She waved a hand at the books. "These, my little blonde friend, are manga books! All shipped in from Japan!" She turned to face the books, hands on her hips in triumph.

I nodded slowly, glancing towards the door as the boys walked in. I looked back to Frances, who already had a book in hand and was scanning the pages... backwards!? I tapped her on the shoulder. "You do know that you are reading that wrong?"

She laughed.

I puffed my cheeks. "What's so funny!?" I snapped, my cheeks heating up.

She wiped a fake tear from her eye and placed the book on my chest, I stumbled for a moment, only just managing to catch the book. I read the cover, which was the blurb, so I turned it and looked at the "cover". It was a picture of a blonde girl and a robot behind her, the title read "Fullmetal Alchemist". I arched a brow. "Is this some Transformers wannabe with a girl in as the main character or something?"

Frances laughed again, clutching her stomach. My cheeks went redder. "What's wrong now!?"

"That's no girl," she pointed at the "girl" on the cover. "That's Edward Elric. A _boy_. And no, it isn't a "Transformers wannabe"" She explained. Still embarrassed, I gave the book back to her. "I'll pass" I whispered in shame. I looked over to the boys who were looking at some DVDs. I smiled. "I'll be over there" I told Frances, not getting a glance or anything from her.

I walked over, my blush fading away as I did. Once I was over there, my jaw dropped, literally. There, in Richard's hand, was "Fullmetal Alchemist" the DVD. I rubbed my temples, my blush returning.

Richard turned to me, holding out the DVD to me. I sighed and took it off him. "Fullmetal Alchemist, the DVD, huh?" I waved the box around, "collect the whole set" Richard smiled sweetly at me. My eyes narrowed. A little _too_ sweetly.

Oh God no. I know what this means. I know exactly what this means.

Hes seen it. He wants me to _watch_ it.

I groaned. "Um, that's real nice and all Richard. But-" The DVD was swiped from my hands. I blinked at the empty space and then found myself chasing after Richard, who was going to _buy_ the DVD. Oh God no. I know what _this_ means. He wants me to watch it with _him_.

I held out my hand to him. "Oh, um, Richie, wait-"

"£15.99 Please" The member of staff muttered in a miserable tone. Richard handed him the money and handed me the DVD, complete with bag and receipt. _Great..._

"Richard... You didn't-"

He gave me a sorrowful look (well of what I could see of his face anyway). And it pained me to see it. I tried to glance in all directions but my gaze was on him. I waved my hands in the air. "Oh, fine!" I smiled. "I surely can't be _that_ bad right!?"

He smiled at me.

Yeah... It can't be, its just some show (and book) _made up _by someone in Japan, right? No harm done at all...

I sighed. Clearly this is an accident waiting to happen.

---

That evening, when I got home after a successful "sneak-out", I found myself home with Richard, Frances and a Fullmetal Alchemist DVD. On-top-of-that, I had to go to the doctors first, to get a blood test done. I personally think that nothing is wrong with me at all, I just get really tired at times is all. But no, the mother says she wants them to check and see, not that we can rely on the NHS, right?

My hands gripped onto the chair firmly as the nurse sat before me, a white pillow resting on her lap. "Hello Helenor, how are you?"

"Hoh, I've been better!" I blurted out, glancing at Frances who was stood at the other end of the room with Richard. The nurse nodded. "OK then, now could you please hold out your arms on this pillow for me?" I obeyed. Oh God why did I obey? I held them so my inner arm was facing up, giving the nurse freedom to check my veins. After a moments worth of checking, she took the needle she had ready made on her desk. "This wont hurt a bit" She told me, I nodded, staring over at Frances.

The plum-head rolled her eyes and walked over, holding out her hand. I latched onto it, turning my head away and baring my teeth as the cold blade sunk in (Or sshh-dunk, if Hannah A. or W. is reading this). No. I'm not squeamish. I just don't like the feeling of it going in, once its in, I'm fine. Well, not this time I wasn't.

"Oh dear, not a lot of blood is coming out from your left arm. We're going to have to try your right" The nurse stated. I let out a breath as I felt the needle wriggle around painfully, trying to draw out more blood. I gasped. "You're kiddin'?" She shook her head and gently pulled the needle out. She then took the green band that was wrapped around my left arm and put it on my right. I then clenched and unclenched my fist, pumping the vein up for her. (It feels so weird when you do that by the way)

Then the needle went in. I was now clutching Richard's hand as I left nail marks in Frances's hand. Luckily, this time the blood came out nice and lovely. I took a look at the three samples she took as she drew the needle from my arm. Nice and red. Yum.

"OK, well done, you were very brave there"

I scoffed.

"We'll send these samples off and tell you the results later this week, OK? All right, I'll see you later dear, well done again" She told me as she put tape over the cotton buds that rested on _both_ of my arms. I thanked her (and Richard and Frances) before stalking out of the room.

She waved at me before slamming the door shut behind herself. I glanced down at both of my arms as my veins throbbed. "I feel ill" I moaned, swaying from left to right. Man, was I happy that I didn't have a guitar to carry at the moment, I would've fallen over long ago. Frances chuckled, wrapping an arm around my neck. "Its just a lil' but of blood. You're just fine" She nuzzled her nose into my cheek. "Don't you worry your pretty little head"

I shook my head at her as I began to see double. "No, seriously Frances. I don't..." I cupped a hand over my mouth as my stomach began to flip-flop. I stared wide-eyed at the swaying ground before me. I turned my head to Richard. "Get me home... Now," I managed to breathe before my world faded away into black.

---

I groaned. My head and arms throbbed painfully. _Where?_ My question was answered straight away upon seeing Richard looming over me, his fringe parted a little so I could actually _see_ a bright blue eye. I smiled at him. _That's right. I told him to take me home_.

I glanced around, seeing a TV, a desk with a plant-pot beside it, and paper and coloured crayons scattered over the wood flooring. Yeah, I'm home all right. I shifted in my seat, sitting up at little, my back resting on the large pillow behind me. I opened my mouth to speak to Richard, only to stop when I noticed his eyes were fixed on the TV.

To me, the screen was blurred somewhat, but I could make it out a little. It looked like some cartoon, with a robot, some bald priest looking guy, a girl with pink in her hair and a blonde-wait a minute. I looked up at Richard. "Is... this that Fullmetal what-you-m-call-it?" I choked out, getting a slow nod from Richard. I turned my head back to the screen, squinting in order to see the screen properly.

I watched as the old-priest-guy began to turn numerous objects into something else using the ring on his finger, a crowd of people before him cheering him on. I pouted. _OK... I'm confused. How the hell is he doing that? Magic?_

The camera then came to the blonde boy-I think his name was Edward, I think-and the transformer he was always seen with. _"What'd you think?" _Ed asked the metal dude beside him. I strained my ears, hoping to continue to listen as my eyes suddenly fell to a close. But, it hurt to even try to listen. For some reason, my head began to throb again, my arms too. I moaned. I just got over them! Now they start again! Surely getting a blood test done isn't this bad.

I pried my eyes open, seeing the blonde boy again, my headache and arm-ache relaxing at the sound of the armour's child-like voice. _"Its pretty obvious. He's using alchemy"_ I smiled as his voice seemed to calm my pains down and my ears didn't need to strain to hear. _"Yeah but still-"_

It came back again. After hearing the blonde boy's voice again, all the pain came back. I couldn't understand why. I kicked at Richard lightly, gaining his attention. "R-Rich..." I failed to speak anymore as my world drifted away into the darkness again. The boy's voice from the cartoon constantly echoing in my mind as everything faded away.

What the hell is happening to me!?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. I know I enjoyed writing it ^ ^. Personally I can't wait to write the next chapter (You don't know Helenor-I mean-Elle like I do in my head. Lets just say-coughcough-chaos-cough-cough-involving-cough-pink guitar-cough. I should update this soon probably along with TAOA too, cause I love that story as-well!

Please review.

TTFN. X.


	2. Not Middlesbrough

Anything FMA related belong to H/A, OCs/story belong to me.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Not Middlesbrough.  
**

Forget only my arms and head hurting, everything hurts now...

I groaned as my eyes forced themselves open. I forced them to strain as I tried to gain focus, however everything before me was just a great big... blob. Pretty much. It was just a great big yellow blob.

I pushed myself up, my head falling forward as I kept on trying to gain focus. I kept on blinking and blinking, not getting anything out of it. I sighed. "Richard..." I moaned, my eyes slipping shut again. I patted my hand around, trying to find a source of... well... anything. But, I couldn't feel anything. There was absolutely nothing beneath my finger tips, unless I suddenly lost all feeling in my entire body and was somehow feeling pain too.

For some reason, I felt like I was... floating. You know, like in a dream. Maybe that's what this was, a dream. I know you're not meant to _feel_ pain in dreams, but Frances did tell me that her brother was sleeping on his remote once and in his dream he was falling and when he hit the ground it hurt. So maybe I'm sleeping on my remote or something.

"Richard..." I called again. I moaned, still getting no reply. "Richard... did you take out my lenses?" I grumbled. (Yes, I wear contacts. But I much prefer glasses, personally, they don't irritate me as much)

I let out a long, painful groan as I pushed myself to my feet. I began to walk around, completely blinded, as I tried to search for something... anything. But, I still found nothing.

I pinched my aching body. "Ouch!" I yelped, rubbing the arm I pinched. "Yeah... I'm awake"

_"And its about time you were too"_

A voice called from behind me. I spun round, in the direction that I believed that the voice was coming from. "Who? Where?... I'm so confused" I complained to the voice's owner.

_"Open your eyes human"_

The voice told me. I cracked an eye open, seeing that everything was still a bit blurry, but no where near as blurry as it was before. I could now just make to the little black... creature before me. It's eyes were purple-I think-and it grinned a me mischievously-yet again, I think.

"Who are you?" I asked it, he, she? Gah, I don't know!

He-she-it, snickered at me, approaching me slowly. The snicker sent chills down my spine. I began to back away a little.

_"I am truth"_

I blinked. "Truth? What kind of name is th-"

_"So, you want to walk the path to the other side, little human?"_

I growled to myself. _At least let me speak, you stupid little creepy kid thingy. _"What do you mean?" I asked it, still backing off, until I sensed a presence behind myself. I paused and glanced over my shoulder. There stood a large-no massive-door. I blinked at the door. For some strange reason, it reminded me of the "automatic doors" at school. Maye because I had that feeling that it wont open without a push, even though it says that will open _for _me.

_"You should know. You're the one who summoned the Gate here. And being a little human from the world without alchemy, you must want to travel to the other side"_ Truth told me. I spun back toward it-he-she. I shook my head from side-to-side, still not having the faintest clue on what "Truth" was talking about.

"A-Another... world?" I squeaked. Truth's grin widened as she-he-it, nodded at me. _Liar. _The voice to the back of my head began to protest. Another world? Rubbish. Not unless I was suddenly hired by NASA and put in a rocket without my own knowledge.

I chuckled nervously at Truth. "Um-um... Another world? S-sorry but I think I'll pass," I smiled at him-her-it, hoping to hide my secret anxiety. Another world, if it was possible, it would be great and all, but I've heard all the stories; fan-girl/boy goes to another world where their favorite fictional characters are and have some big adventure. Yeah, great. But, in the end, they end up really missing their home or falling in love with one of their heroes and are stuck for choice between the worlds, or something happens to a loved one in their home world without them knowing.

"Th-Thank you, though..." I whispered, backing off again, only to bump into the giant door. Truth chuckled. _"But I thought that some curious little human like you would jump at the chance to take a trip down the rabbit hole" _

I shook my head. "Sorry... But I'm no curious Alice who wants to jump straight into Wonderland without thinking about it" I retorted, hoping that this Truth guy-girl-thing, would just leave me alone. I _don't_ want to live a life full of adventure, no matter how inviting it may sound. I just want a _normal_ life at home. I want to stay up all night playing on my guitar, forgetting about my homework due in the next day and then rush my work whilst chewing on my burnt toast. A normal life. If there is someone out there who would kill to take my place right now, don't bother killing me, I'll let you have my place anyway.

I was brought back to "reality" when I heard Truth let out a long sigh.

_"Such a shame," _Truth began, the doors behind me creaking open as he talked. _"I want you to go anyway_" He smirked wickedly at me- I think. Suddenly, I felt something latch onto me. I looked down at my still aching body to find little black hands holding onto me. I glanced back up at Truth, who was now sat on the floor. _"I'm sure you'll enjoy your little trip down te rabbit hole, curious little human"_

I struggled for freedom. I pulled and tugged at my limbs, trying to get them free, however the pains only grew with my struggles, especially on my arms where the blood tests were done. The arms hoisted me into the air and with no hesitation, pulled me into the darkness behind the door. I screamed my lungs out as I was dragged down into the dark bunny hole, of that tricky white rabbit.

---

"Wah! Holy-cheese-gobbering-crap!" I screamed, shooting up from the bed where I lay. I looked around frantically. The walls around me glowed luminous white, along with the curtain that was drawn part of the way around me. I glanced down at the sheets that covered my body. White, like everything else.

Then I noticed it, sticking out of my arm, the tube that led all of the way up to the saline drip. I collapsed back onto the bed, pulling off the oxygen mask that was on my face. "I'm in hospital," I groaned, placing a palm over my eyes. _I must have been really ill then, unless it was Richard being-_

**"What on earth is going on in here!?"** A loud voice bellowed. I let out a yelp, pulling the bed sheets up to hide myself. However, it was then that I realised that I was in a _private_ ward. _Whoa, Richard must have been really worried._

I peaked up from the sheets, waving a nervous hand at the large nurse stood at the door, hands planted on her huge hips. "Um, hi?" I giggled. The nurse sighed, walking over to me. "Its good t' see ya' feelin' butter," she moaned. I blinked. _Did she just say "butter"?_

"Bu', yuh' do know tha' shoutin' in a 'ospital is not good fer other 'atients" She told me, in her very weird accent. Even people where _I _live don't have an accent as bad as _hers_.

I blinked, my cheeks burning bright red as my fingers fiddled together on my lap. "Yeah, um, soz" I muttered. The nurse gave me a confused look.

"_"Soz"_?" She asked me, looking at me like I was an alien. I nodded. "Yeah, soz" I repeated, thinking that she was shocked to have an apology of something. But the next thing she said shocked me.

"Tuh 'ell does "soz" mean. Is tha' yur' language?" She asked, in a much more snappy tone. I arched a brow at her. _C'mon, all kids say it where I come from. _I sighed. She's obviously not from Middlesbrough."Soz means "sorry". OK? I said that I was "soz", I'm "sorry". Get it?"

She laughed at me, patting me on the shoulder. "Youth 'hese duys. Honestly," she wiped a fake tear from her eye. She then stepped over to my drip, checking it. "So,"she started, letting the drip go and turning back to me. "Where yuh from t'en?"

I opened my mouth to speak. I was hoping to say, _"well. We're at "James Cook Hospital. You know, in Middlesbrough. Where do you think I'm from!?"_. I only stopped because I thougth if I said that, she would probably eat me. And I _am_ from Redcar, so saying _that_ would technically be wrong anyway. And then again, who knows, I might not even be at James Cook, Richard could have dragged me somewhere else for all I knew.

I gulped. "Which hospital am I in?" I asked, getting a laugh from the nurse. I sent her look of confusion. She wiped yet another tear from her eye. "Onl' tuh 'bes' in Central,"

_Central?_

"Central Amestris 'ospital, at yur' servic, ma'am" The nurse laughed, giving me a salute. My stomach dropped.

_Ame-what? Amestars? The school band? No... She didn't say that... Speaking of bands..._

I looked at her with a face filled with horror. "Miss nurse!-"

"Call meh Barbra"

"-Barbra! Where is my pink guitar!"

Barbra stopped, giving me a skeptical look. I panted, completely and utterly full of panic, not just from the thought of loosing my love in life, but also from this "Amestars... Centra" thing (but it was mostly for my guitar).

She shook her head at me. "Tuh 'ell am I meant tu' know? There was nothin' with yer buh yerself 'n' yer bag" The nurse listed the two items on her fingers. I fell back ito the pillow again. My eyes clenched shut, holding back my tears for fears (hey that's a band!). What if I _lost _my guitar? What if its gone!? Never to come back! Not only is that over £200 down the drain! But I've got no reason to live on anymore!

I shuddered. Now, do I have a good reason to take up that "Truth" thing's offer. My eyes snapped open. _Wait... Truth!?_

_"I want you to go anyway_"

_"But I thought that some curious little human like you would jump at the chance to take a trip down the rabbit hole"_

My mind began to spin. _Truth said something about another world! And I don't have a bloody clue where "Central", or whatever the name was of that other place, is! What if Truth was being honest!? What if..._

I clutched onto my head as it began to throb, yet again. I could sense Barbra's gaze on me. I felt like crying. It was like a one-man-band was marching through my skull.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Barbra pressed her clammy hand on my forehead. "Yu' 'ave a bit o' a temperature," I glanced up at her, my teeth clenched together behind my closed lips. Her eyes wondered down to my arms. They widened at the sight of them. She took a firm hold of my left arm. I let out a yelp at the sudden contact.

I then took a peak at what it was that she was looking at. That was when I felt faint. The area around the spot where the needle sunk into my arm had some sort of purple-and an unnatural purple-bruise wrapped around the wound, however there was a gap in the centre of the bruise where the needle had penetrated my skin.

This wasn't a normal bruise, unless someone attacked me with with a big letter "O" from an alphabet spaghetti, then there was a problem. I gulped hard as the nurse examined it. "I've never seen nothin' like it" She whispered horsey as she looked at my arm. Great, so I'm a lab rat now?

She looked over to my right arm, which had the exact same bruise, down to the last detail. She pulled the saline drip from my arm, in order to get a better look. She shook her head, hand resting on her chin.

"Maybe an infection?" I suggested, getting a shake of the head from the nurse. I sighed. She's the expert, not me. She opened her mouth to speak when the door to the ward suddenly swung open. Both mine and Barbra's gaze went to the door.

Stood at the door were three people, two men and a women, all dressed in a blue uniform. The man at the front stood tall and proud, his hair black like a raven or crow, since not many ravens hang about Redcar. The man behind him had short mucky blonde hair, a cigarette stuck between his lips. The women beside that man had blonde hair that was tied back in a bun, and had a calm sense about her, well that's what I was getting from her anyway.

I blinked at them. _Police?_

The man with dark hair smirked at us. "So, shes finally awake, huh?" Barbra took a spare sheet from under the bed and flung it over my arms, hiding them for some reason.

She then placed her hands on her hips and waddled-that's right, waddled-over to the man with dark hair, giving him a smug look as she did. "Colonel Roy Mustang," she said in a stern tone. The man, Roy, chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Barbra"

The nurse tutted and rolled her eyes. I glanced between the two as they kept on staring at each other with smug expressions.

_This is new..._

An image of Micky and Dom suddenly came into my head. They were both standing before each other, the same way as Roy and Barbra, except that I couldn't see their faces, for some reason, they were blurred.

_... Maybe not so new._

"Pardon me," a calm voice echoed beside me. I looked over to find the women standing beside me, my bag held in her hand. She placed it on my lap for me. "I picked this up or you on the way in," she told me. I smiled at her. "Thank you, miss... Um..."

"Hawkeye"

"Miss Hawkeye"

I unzipped my bag, staring into it, happy that all of my stuff was present and account for-

Wait. A. Minute. Wait a freakin' minute!

I glanced up at Hawkeye. "Um, excuse me. But where is my mobie?" She blinked at me, giving me the same look Barbra did when I said "soz" to her. I sighed. _I'm defiantly not in Middlesbrough anymore._

"My...My mobile. Mobile Phone. Its a Samsung U600, a purple one" I explained, only for her look not to shift one bit. I sighed and turned to the man know as Roy, who was now walking over to me, his gloved hand clenched around... something.

And I bet that its something _certain._

He held out his hand to me, my phone in his hand. I smiled brightly at the sight of my phone and went to snatch it from his hand when he pulled it back. I growled. He dangled it from the "Me-to-you-bear" phone chain that my friend Shannon got me as a present.

"Is _this_ what you are talking about?"

I nodded slowly a him, reaching out for it. I then noticed Barbra's worried gaze on me. _Oh yeah, the bruise!_ I ducked my arm quickly back under the sheets, obviously looking suspicious.

"Pull out your arm," Roy said sternly. I shook my head. "Why?" I asked, trying to sound oblivious. But clearly he wasn't that stupid. He pulled the sheet away, my arm visible for the whole world to see. I closed my eyes. Then after a long moment of silence, I looked at my arm.

The mark was gone.

_The hell?... I thought..._ I shook it off. "See? Nothing to hide," I told him with a grin. He looked at me like I committed murder. He looked back at _my_ phone, still in _his_ hand.

"So, what is this?" He snapped.

I choked. _This. Is. Not. Middlesbrough. (This is spartan!... Sorry, couldn't resist). _I swallowed the lump at the back of my throat. "A... Mobile phone" I whispered, wanting to rant at him about how he didn't know what a mobile phone was, but I'm a better person than that (S-D: Sure... Elle: Shut up! This is mah story).

Roy arched a brow at me. "And what excatly is a "mobile phone"?"

My thumbs fiddled together under the sheets that Roy put back over me. "A phone that is... mobile?"

Roy scowled at me. How else was I going to put it? Its not like I built it! I sighed, sitting up. I _hate _repeating myself. And I can see myself doing it pretty soon.

"This technology is completely foreign and advanced. How did you across something so advanced?"

Great. I'm screwed. I don't know, duh, it was bought for me for Christmas. But I couldn't tell him that, since I was stuck in a place that was not Middlesbrough. What should I say?

"I built it"

_Great going._

Roy blinked. "No really-"

"Yeah really," I folded my arms across my chest, putting on the best straight face I could. _Am I glad I take drama for a GCSE._

Roy didn't look like he was buying it, but he dropped my mobile on my lap anyway. "I'll get an answer out of you once you're feeling better. But for now," he looked over to the man with mucky blonde hair. "My college wants to speak with you"

He stepped aside, allowing the man who was smoking walk forward. I held my breath on his approach. I can't stand the smell of smoke. I really can't. That's why I love Britain for bringing in the smoking ban.

The man held a hand up at me. "Hey,"

I held up my hand too, my face feeling like it was going to turn blue. "H-Hi" I let out a little breath. He gave me a weird look, but carried on with what he was saying.

"Names Havoc, Jean Havoc"

"-gasp-Elle"

Havoc gave me the look again. "OK then, Elle. I really need to apologise to you," he bowed at me a little. "I am very sorry".

I took in another breath of air, collecting in some smoke, so I gave up and began to breath normally again. "What for?" Hawkeye stepped in. "You don't remember?" I shook my head.

"No, all I can remember is waking up here and-"

Images of Truth and the door flashed in my mind. My eye lids lowered a little. "Never-mind" I whispered. Hawkeye looked like she wanted to carry the conversation on, but stopped when Havoc stopped her.

"Sorry kid, I kind of... Ran you over with my car."

My jaw dropped. _I was hit... By a car!? _

Upon seeing the look on my face, Havoc apologised again. "I'm really sorry, you just came out of nowhere and the breaks took ages to stop the car. I'm really sorry, kid"

I sighed. _Explains why everything hurts, but not the bruise on my arms._ "Its OK, I guess. I'm alive so..." I stopped, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"She's in a stable condition, she has been for the past week-"

_Week!? I was out for a week!?... Dude, best sleep in ever!_

"-so I'm thinking that she should be allowed out in the morning. Her injuries are minor, just a couple of scratches. She's just fine. Just needs a bit more rest" Barbra explained. Roy nodded. "Come on you two," he beckoned, the pair obeyed their orders and marching out of the ward.

Roy stopped at the door and looked back at me. "I'll be seing you in the morning then" He warned, slamming the door shut behind himself. A chill crossed over my body.

"Tech, shame is'n' it?" she turned to me, her accent suddenly coming back. _I wondered where it went..._ "Yuh'll be gone by tuh' time 'e gets 'ere" She snorted, pointing at the door with her thumb.

_Wait... Shes like... helping me escape!? Whoa, best nurse ever!._

_---_

I seriously _love_ that crazy sounding nurse!

I waved madly at the women from the great outdoors of the entrance of the hospital; finally out of that plain white gown too, and back in the clothes I wore when I went to Middlesbrough town with Frances and the others, except I put-regrettably-my school jumper over the top, in order to keep myself warm.

Barbra snorted at me, waving her hand carelessly before marching back to work. I took in a long breath of fresh air as I spun around. _Finally out. _I sighed in a relaxed way. I love being outdoors. Its better then being stuck inside a house all day.

I then blinked at the scenery around me; a fountain sat in the middle of what looked like some sort of town square, many different flowers sat around the fountain. I stepped over to it, perching myself on the smooth edge of it, pulling out my mobile-which seemed to be causing me a lot of trouble-and scanned down the list of contacts.

I waited until I got to the contact labeled "Mot-har". I went to call her, then I paused. _Hold on a minute. I was just in hospital because I was hit by a car. Why didn't my mum come and visit me? Or at least, why didn't Barbra tell me?... Unless..._

I laughed. throwing my phone back in my bag and swinging the bag over my shoulder. "Pfft. Yeah, another world. And I'm the Doctor's assistant" (A/N: For those who don't know who "The Doctor" is, he's a time traveller from he series "Doctor Who", an awesome show, and he is always travelling with an assistant in his time traveling police box).

I began to wonder aimlessly around the streets, looking for any sign of "Middlesbrough life". _Surely I can't be that far from Middlesbrough._ I placed a fist on my hip and leaned forward, looking left and right over the road before me. With no sign of traffic, I crossed the road with little care.

_This place is completely dead. I mean, there is no one around. _I moaned and rubbed a sore spot on the back of my neck. "Maybe 'cause its so early that nobody is out yet," I told myself, still looking around for any sign at all of life.

But, instead of looking for life, I should have really been looking where I was going.

I bumped into a taller being, with enough force that actually sent me to the ground. I grumbled, rubbing my back. "Soz-I mean-Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't looking where I was going," I opened my eyes and looked up at the man before me.

The man with a scar on his face...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that.  
Not much to say except... um...Watch Doctor Who! Its awesome!

Please review.

TTFN. X.

* * *


	3. Like Whoa

Yay, I've finished what I needed to write for my "Romeo & Juliet" speaking exam! Yay. All I need to do now, is the speaking exam itself. Fun.  
I don't own anything FMA related, but I do own the story and Hel-I mean-Elle.

Enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Like... Whoa.**

I remained there. Completely still. Completely hush-hush... I mean, silent. Whilst he, the dark man with a scar on his face, stared down at me. I couldn't read his expression too much as his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but that didn't mean I couldn't tell that he didn't seem all to happy.

Great.

I gulped a little at the scar on his face. _Wow... That's one nasty scar. _I pushed myself up from the ground. My head tilted back so I could look up to him. I smiled nervously.

"That's one heck of a scar you got there, mate"

_Bugger. Did I just say that?! Idiot!_

I jumped back a couple of steps as the man took a step forward. I held up both of my arms defensively. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-" I stopped for a long breath of air. My fists fell down to my sides, clenched tightly. My eyes slammed shut.

**"I'm sorry, OK!?"** I screamed, at the top of my lungs, hoping that he would back off. However, unfortunately for my now aching lungs, the man simply took no notice of me and walked on by. My whole body went limp. I blinked several times, trying to take in what happened (or rather, what _didn't_ happen)

I spun around, watching his back as he stepped down the street, holding onto his arm for some reason. Out of curiosity and guilt, I ran after him, with one hand holding onto my bag tightly as I ran. "Hey," I called after him, holding out my arm. He ignored me. So, I decided to shout again. "Hey sir," no answer came again, he just kept on walking. I felt like a bloody ghost.

I held both hands up against my mouth, skidding to a stop. "Oi! You! I'm tryin' t' talk 'ere n' yah just keep on walking!" I kept on yelling at him, my eyes clenched to a close. "So you just keep on walkin'! It's not like I exist or out! Just kee-ee-ee-p on walkin'!" Considering the fact that my eyes were closed, I never noticed that he had actually stopped walking and was looking over his shoulder at me by now. And so, since I never noticed, I carried on ranting.

"So you can just walk away, even though all I wanted t' do was apologise! But ooh-no! You have to keep on walkin'! Well if you are gonna go, then go 'cause I don't... care," I slowed down as my eyes flipped open to watch him "walk away". But, upon realising that he was looking at me now, I became a mute and found no power to go on anymore.

I just watched him stand there. He watched me stand there. I was just ranting and raving at him to stop, not expecting to actually do it, and there he was. Standing there. Taking up his own time to listen to some kid yelling at him. He must have a lot of time to spare for that. Man... What an awkward moment.

My thumbs unconsciously played with each other as I stared at him, my mouth now hanging open. _What do I say now? I know I wanted to apologise, but I never expected him to want to listen to it. What do I do? Tis not fair._

I sighed, swallowed and tucked my hands away behind my back. "I'm," I began, still not too sure as to what I was saying. "I'm sorry" I whispered, my head bowing a little, completely out of shame. "Look at me, girl" He snapped. _He speaks!_ My head hovered up at him, his glasses were now off his face. I gaped. His eyes were red. Pure red eyes. Of course, I knew they weren't really red, they would have been contact lenses. They couldn't be real. Could they?

"Yeah?" I squeaked, pretty much to sort of tell him to carry on. A large, tanned hand fell over his face, where the scar was. My body trembled. _Great. He's going to tell me his life story and I'm going to listen. Then I'll feel guilty for bringing it up. Then he'll be like "yeah, whatever", like most people I know (and love). Then it'll be all like... like-_

"It is the will of God that I became like this," he began. I groaned. _Great... Another preacher, not that I have anything against it, its just that those who come in Redcar to preach aren't really too... pleasant. _"I am going to destroy those who seek to ruin this world by using the powers they were gifted with"

I blinked. What on earth was he talking about? Will of God? Powers they were gifted with? Is this some sort of joke? Is this another one of Frances's familiars who she told to kid me around? Is she behind me laughing right now?

I glanced over my shoulder. No one was there. I sighed, with somewhat relief. At least I knew that Frances wasn't playing and games with me, but that means that this guy must be serious about whatever he is talking about. I looked back over to the direction he was once in, only to find that he had completely disappeared, leaving quite a mess behind him too.

A wall of a nearby inn had been completely shredded. There was nothing more than a huge hole in the wall, next to the spot he stood. I gasped. "Did he do that?," I shook my head a little. _If he did, I would have heard it_. _Then again, once I'm deep in thought my ears block out every sound there is. So I doubt that I would have heard it anyway-_

"He must have gone this way! C'mon!"

"Coming brother!"

Completely out of the blue, two figures shot past me, so quick that I so nothing but a short blur and then a much larger blur, run into the hole in the inn. I blinked. Rubbed my eyes. Blinked. Rubbed my eyes. Then blinked again. "Dude," I paused to look in the direction they went in. "Did they have rocket boots?"

I then smacked myself. "Get a grip Elle," I peered back in the direction they went, finding myself looking through the inn since another hole magically appeared at the other end of it. "Those voices, sounded very fami-" I groaned suddenly as my head began to pound, along with my arms.

I fell down onto my knees, holding my head and tried to ignore the pain on my arms. I've felt this before, but where? My mind raced as I thought of different places where I felt this pain. _The hospital?_ No. They hurt a little, but so did the rest of my body, I was hit by a car after all. An image of Truth came to mind. _That little imp with his massive door?_ Nah. I would have remembered if it was that, considering that was the strangest experience of my life.

My eyes strained as I tried to think. I need to know where I felt this before, then I might be able to find the cause of this very annoying pain. _Richard._ My eyes relaxed as I gazed back up at the inn, finding some people gathering around me, obviously seeing if I was OK.

"Are you all right, miss?"

Of course. Richard took me home and put on that DVD, that cartoony one... what was it called? Fullmetal-something-or-other. It was then that I realised.

That voice, was the voice of the blonde kid from that very DVD. On top of that discovery, I remembered feeling a pain similar to the pain I was feeling at that moment. I forced myself to my feet, getting worried glances from those around me.

"Are you feeling OK?" One asked, I smacked my head a little and grinned. "Fine, yeah. Just a little... head-achy... thing I get from time-to-time. I'm OK," I glanced around for a moment, before looking back at the man before me. "Um, did a small blur and a big blur run past here?" I asked, somewhat embarrassed at the question.

The man arched a brow at me, before pointing at the hole at the far end of the inn's reception. "You the Elric brothers? Yeah, they went that way. Why? Are you part of the military of something?"

I snorted. _Me? In some poxy military. He must be barking and I mean barking. _I shook my head slowly, before pushing past him and running through the inn. "Cheers mate!" I called back at him, waving a hand as I ran.

The pain had calmed down quite a bit as I ran, and it kept calming as I found myself in a long, dingy alley. My palm clasped over my nose as a stench of rotting garbage riddled my nostrils. I spluttered a little, clutching onto the blown-up-ity wall to steady myself as the smell was quite a shock for me.

After a short moment, I ventured out into the alley. The venture took a whole giant step and two baby-steps before I found myself inches before the alley wall. Such hard work it was.

I glanced around, looking for the man, the "Elric" brothers or some form of destruction. I grabbed a hold of my bag and held it up close to my chest as I slowly edged myself to the left a little. I had a funny feeling in my gut that they went this way. But then again, that funny feeling could have just been the breakfast I ate this morning. I gurgled a little.

Don't worry. I don't plan on going into the details of this "funny feeling"

An explosion in the distance caught my attention. I spun around, since the distance it came from was from behind me. I sighed. Breakfast. Defiantly the breakfast.

I pressed my back against the wall and shuffled along, my bag still held close to my chest, ready to use it was a weapon of mass destruction if needed.

It didn't take long until I found myself staring down at a pile of rubble and a hole in the alley wall beside me. I tilted my head to one side. _I feel for the people who have to repair this. _Stepping carefully over the pile of rocks, I skipped through the wall, finding myself in a street of tightly packed houses.

I glanced around, my eyes darting at every sound that everything made. The cat jumping from the alley wall. The mother calling in her children from playing outside. The clap of hands. My eyes followed the clap.

A drum began to beat in the middle of my head again as my eyes came onto the sight of something I didn't want to nor need to see.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The beats got harder as I took each step in the direction towards the golden hair and eyes, the red coat, the gloves, the suit of armour and the blue glow of light.

_This is a dream..._

A hand. A freaking HAND shot up from the ground, made entirely of stone and tried to grab someone nearby. I couldn't see who it was trying to grab, but I did have a pretty good idea on who it was.

I fell down onto my knees. _It's not happening. You're dreaming Elle. _I pinched, punched and slapped myself, trying to wake myself up. Only to find that I couldn't. I closed my eyes, my palms fell over them, ensuring that they were tight shut.

"When I open my eyes I'll be in bed again. When I open my eyes I'll be in bed again. When I open..." My hands fell down to their sides, my eyes began to slowly open again. "I'll be in be-buh!?"

I suddenly felt a tough tug on the collar of my school jumper as I was dragged back, quite quickly too. Just as I went to look back at the one who decided to drag me down the street at the speed of lightening, I was flung back even further down the street. "Stay out of danger, idiot!" A voice spat at me.

I blinked, seeing the morning sky fly over my head, gray clouds had began to slowly take over. My back began to sting, most likely from the lovely graze I'll have on my back now, thank-you-very-much-dude-who-sent-me-flying-down-here. I moaned and pushed myself up onto my palms. I gaped.

I wasn't in my bed.

I was still on the street. Droplets of fair rain trickled down my nose. An elastic band had fallen from my hair, leaving me with only one pig-tail in whilst the rest of my white hair was allowed to wonder wild and free. I shook my head. The colour had no doubt been drained from my face and probably went down to the tips of my toes, trying to make me run for it. And I mean, run for it.

There he was. That blonde boy from that DVD. Fighting the man with a scar of his face from before. The scarred man was busy blowing stuff up, the blonde was busy trying to either stab him with the sword that came out of his arm, or grab him with a stone hand. The suit of armour, was stood a few feet from me, was scribbling something down on the ground before slamming his palms onto it. A blue flash zipped along the ground and around the scarred man. As soon as the light reached him, he was sent flying into the air by a fist that came out from the ground.

I crawled back a fair few-OK not fair few, a lot-feet, cradling my bag in my arms as I curled up in a ball beside the alley wall. This wasn't happening. It couldn't. It shouldn't. Its impossible. They shouldn't be able to do all that stuff. I shouldn't be here. I should be in bed at home, with Richard and my mum nursing me. Frances should be baking me some cakes to make me feel better in the kitchen downstairs, whilst yelling at Dom and Micky as they keep nicking off with the cake-mix. The pair of troublemakers then come upstairs and beg to play on my guitar, then go back down again to get more cake mix after I say no.

_That's _what should be happening right now. Not this. My body began to shake with disbelief. My hands wondered up to my head, clutching onto it. My face fell down into my knees. I then screamed. Screamed like I never screamed before. Screamed as if I was being stabbed with fifty knives that all got deeper and deeper into my skin.

That caught everyones' attention. The blonde's, the armour's and the scar's. They all looked towards me as I rocked back and forth, understanding how the mental patients in our drama groups' performances felt.

There was a loud explosion again, a grunt from a boy and an echoing sigh from somewhere else. It was either them or I was going mad. No. I think I was going mad anyway.

I shuffled further and further back as I heard heavy footsteps come in my direction. _Go away. Go away. Go away. _My mind raced over and over again as I felt the shadow fall over me. "Are you all right?" The echoing voice came back again. Just to clarify that the voice wasn't in my head, I looked up from my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks.

The suit of armour stood there, a concerned and confused tone was in his voice. I glanced past him, finding the blonde yelling and cursing at the pile of rubble that was no doubt created by the scarred man. "Are you all right?" He repeated, I looked back to him and buried my face back into my knees. "N... No," I hiccuped, my arms circling around my knees, "no I'm not" I whispered, my tone muffled and helpless.

I heard the armour sigh again. I peaked up from my knees to find him kneeling down before me. "It's OK, he's gone now. I actually think your scream scarred him off" The armour told me in a cheerful, reassuring voice. I moaned. _It wasn't him that I was worried about._

I took in a long gasp of air before heaving myself up onto my feet, my knees knocking as I held onto the wall as leverage. I could feel the armour's eyes on me as I stared down at the floor, trying to gather myself again. I shook my head slowly. "Wh-" I paused.

If I asked him where I was he would think I'm mad, or maybe I'm some sort of alien. Now that I think about it, that whole experience then was alien to me. I'm not the alien, they-no-this world is. Wherever this world is anyway.

"I have to get home now," I told him quietly, stepping past him, still relying on the wall to hold myself up. I heard the armour jump to his feet. "Would you like us to take you there-"

"Al!" The blonde boy interrupted as he walked over, but the armour ignored him.

"-you look really shaken after seeing him. If it makes you feel any better, we'll take you home again. You'll be safe with us, promise" The armour offered, in a kind tone. I glanced to the blonde, who rolled his eyes impatiently, but nodded anyway. I gulped a little, still holding the bag to my chest. "I don't think... you'll be able... to find it" I whispered, about to walk on when the blonde suddenly jumped in front of me, scowling at me a little.

"That doesn't matter. We'll take you home. Like my brother said, you don't seem too good after that. You should at least feel safe" He told me sternly. I shook my head. "You wont be able to find it"

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" He snapped at me, his impatience growing. I glanced up at him and clutched tighter onto my bag. I really wanted to tell them that it wont be on the map and even if it was, this place is probably like a parallel universe, Middlesbrough would be different, maybe another Hel-Elle would be living a life at the place I was supposed to live.

A pair of fingers snapped in front of my eyes, bringing me back to real-no-dream land. My eyes wondered back up to golden ones. "I said, _why. Is. That?" _He stressed each word, like I was stupid. I shook my head, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't get me into trouble. I didn't realise what I would say next get me into trouble later in life.

"Homeless" I quickly muttered. The blonde and the armour both flinched. _Why the hell did I just say that? Why oh why did I just say that?_

I watched the boy and armour exchange glances. The blonde sighed a little, scratching the back of his head. "Don't you have a relative you could just go to?" I shook my head. I wanted so much to shout and scream in his face that I wasn't from this world, but who knows what trouble that could bring up for me and maybe even him.

The blonde stepped past me suddenly and walked over to the armour stood behind me. The armour bent down to his height as they began to whisper to one another. I leaned over a little, trying to get wind of what they were saying, but I couldn't get any of it, as the blonde pulled the armour further away from me. I decided to just read the blonde's expressions, considering that fact I couldn't read the armour's.

He seemed pretty annoyed at first. Angry. Furious? Was it my fault? He soon calmed down a little, his eyes shifting to me every now and then as the armour said something to him. He sighed (I think), and walked back over to me. Within in a split second, he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me along with him. I moaned a little, with the grip on his hand being too tight.

Suddenly, I began to feel really, _really_ sick. I cupped my mouth with my free hand and froze on the spot, with the blonde trying to pull me along. The bugger didn't even bother to see why I stopped until the armour said something to him and pointed at me. As he turned to see me, I fell down onto my knees, both hands clasped over my mouth (my hand having become free from the boy's grip after I fell down).

I felt a pair of leather hands fall onto my shoulders. I looked back to find the armour crouched down behind me, probably to see if I was OK. Which was a no, I wasn't OK.

"Are you all right?" He asked. (He sure does like to ask that question a lot)

I've just answered that robot-boy.

I hiccuped hard, trying to hold back the contents of my breakfast. I looked up at the blonde, who was staring at me with a concerned, confused look. Upon seeing those golden eyes, everything began to hurt. My stomach. My head. My arms. Everything just burned. I don't know why though.

As my world faded to black and I fell face down, I came to one conclusion; I only hurt when that blonde boy is around. I just don't know why.

---

The next thing I knew, I couldn't open my eyes and could hear the sounds of rushing feet and the voices of those now around me.

"Just canny stay ou' trabble can yah?"

_Did she say "trabble"?_

I knew that voice. It was Barbra's. Which meant I was in hospital, again. Which meant that I was probably hit by yet another car. I groaned as I tried to force my eyes open, only for me to keep them closed after hearing the voice I wasn't too fond of hearing.

"Let me know when she wakes up Barbra. If you don't recall, I want to have a word with her. OK?"

Roy's voice.

Oh holy crap. I'm in trouble, or "trabble", as Barbra calls it, aren't I?

* * *

Just got back from my Auntie Kim's house and I decided to finish this since most of it was already written. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter for any of my fics at the moment since I have a lt of homework to catch up on. Probably some time after Christmas, hopefully before, I'll just have to see what I get done. Hopefully I'll be able to update "Delete yourself from the world" soon, I've been in a weird mood lately and I can only write chapters for that story when I'm in a weird mood. So yeah.

Hope you enjoyed it.

TTFN. X.


	4. Arse Up

Anything FMA related belongs to H/A, Elle, Barbra and any other mentioned OCs belong and the story to me.  
Enjoyous

* * *

**Chapter Four: Arse up. **

Oh no. Oh no. Oh bloody no. What am I gonna do now!? I'm locked up in a hospital bed, _again_. With that "Roy" dude waiting for me to wake up so he can ask me "who wants to be a millionaire?". Seriously, I'm not just worried about the whole mobile phone thing, but the fact I wasn't there for the "interview" last time, so he is more than likely gonna ask me about _that_ too.

Man, what a joyous life I am living right now. In a place where I can't find my home. In a place where mobile phones are classed as UFOs. A place without my pink guitar, something I am missing _a lot_ right now. And-to top it all off-I can't be around...

I can't remember. I know I passed out. I know I felt that pain _again_. What I don't know is, who I was with when it all happened. It was someone, I know as much, someone I know... well who I did know, until I forgot. Man... My hatred for this place grows with every passing hour, and this is only the second day I've been awake!

I sighed. _Might as-well face Roy now rather then later... gets it out the way, I guess. _I forced my eyes open, wincing at the bright, white light. Oh joy, whiteness again, surprise, surprise.

"Muh... Barbra?" I moaned, my throat feeling very raw and dry. I heard a grunt and the shuffle of feet. Within a split second, I saw the round women from before, her ginger hair wild in it's glory. She smirked. "So. Yur' awake. 'Bout bloomin' time tu'" She chuckled, walking over to the door. She paused, just as she was about to open the door and looked towards me. Her smirk faded.

"Soz, kid. Bu' Roy wants tu' talk tu' yah, 'n he ain't tu' 'appy"

I gulped. _I guessed as much. Wait a minute... She said "soz". _I smiled at her a little, thinking that she said "soz"to make me feel more comfortable. Like I was at home, which I wasn't. Speaking of which... I feel homesick already, I know I've been away for over a week-or something like that-but most of the time I was unaware, now that I am, I... well, miss home. A lot.

Now that I think about it, I wonder what's going on at home now...

Will they be looking for me? Would they think I have runaway? Maybe they think I was kidnapped? Or maybe they think I'm dead... Boy, this is gonna take a _long_ time to explain once I get home, which I _will, _soon enough.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud cough, from _someone_ who was obviously trying to get my attention. I glanced up, seeing the one marked "infamous" in my books, Roy Mustang. Lets give him a round of applause... Not.

Tell you something though, Barbra was right, he wasn't very happy, since he was glaring rather harshly at me, it didn't take much to work it out really. I pushed myself up, my back resting against the cool wall behind me. I opened my mouth, about to come to with some cheeky remark, but decided to keep it in. After all, I'm not in the greatest position to go around doing that. Not really.

"Thought you could give us the slip, did you?" He snapped, his glare hardening. I shivered.

_Actually... Yes. Yes I did. _

"Mmmm... no" I grumbled, looking away from him and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then why did you _try_ to?"

_Honestly mate, if you were in my shoes, I think you would too. _

I shrugged and gave a classic "Middlesbrough-airian" answer. "Dunno"

I heard the squeak from a chair as he pulled one out and sat beside my bed. I turned back to face him, working out that he was planning on staying for a while. Oh great joy, lets throw a party.

"You must have had a reason to try and run away. Were you afraid of what I would say or something?" He asked me, in a surprisingly calm tone.

My hands fell down onto my lap. My fingers began to fidget and my legs kept shifting into different posistions, showing how uncomfortable I currently was. "I guess" I mumbled, my voice shaking at little.

"All I want is answers about your identity and that... phone, of yours" He told me. I sighed inwardly. Seriously, I feel like I'm staring on "The Bill" or "CSI" at the moment. But I can't complain really, well I shouldn't; they don't know who I am and (sadly enough) what a mobile phone is, so I can't (well I can) really blame them.

All right. He wants to know about me, I'll tell him. Surely, if my whole "paralell universe" theory works out, there will be a place called Middlesbrough or Redcar somewhere. As for the whole "mobile phone" thing, well... I'll work on that. One thing I _can't_ tell him, is that I'm from "another world".

I opened my mouth to speak, only to be stopped by him. "Fullmetal told me that you were homeless, is that true?"

I gulped. _Bugger. I did say that. Well, maybe I could use it to an advantage... hopefully anyway. _

"I... Um... I... Yes" I stammered, following my drama teachers words of "improvisation".

Roy arched a brow at me and muttered a quick "OK". He looked me up and down, obviously surveying my rather now filthy appearance (I'm not surprised after being thrown down a muddy road by some short person!). "Last time I saw you, you looked pretty clean and healthy. Your clothes weren't torn and it didn't appear that you were hungry or anything. Are you staying at someone else's house? Or has the military taken you in?"

I glanced down at myself. It was true. I didn't _look_ very homeless. "I, haven't been homeless for very long" I lied, hoping for him to buy it. He nodded at me, although I don't think he bought it.

"All right then. How long have you been "homeless" for?" He asked, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in his chair. I swallowed. "Oh, I think about, um," I counted my fingers, "three-four days?" I chuckled a little, hoping to mask the lie. "To be truthful, I'm not to su-"

"If you have been out of home for that long, you would have been hungry, thin, and in need of a shower" He countered. I bit my lower lip.

"I can last" I mumbled.

"Can you? Really?" Sarcasm dripped in his voice. My teeth clenched behind my lips.

_Heh. No. _

"Of course I can!... When I wanna"

"So in other words, no, you can't. Yes?"

My head lowered. Damn him. Damn him! Why the hell does he have to be so friggin' clever!? When I get out of this hospital bed-once and for all-there is going to be hell to pay, Roy _Mustache_(1)!

"Look. I've been through a lot lately," I whispered, my hands clenching and unclenching as I began to practically beg. "I would really, really appreciate it if you could hold this interview until later. I'm really confused at the moment... I don't know what I should do..."

I could feel Roy's gaze on me as I began to spill my _real_ emotions at the moment to him, and I was hoping that his glare would have softened. I didn't bother to look up and check, I just carried on after a short pause.

"My teachers will be wondering why I'm not at school... My friends will probably think I've runaway because I couldn't handle myself, they always told me that I would snap one day, since I keep everything bottled up most of the time... My parents... My mum and dad, they'll think I'm dead or something,"

Tears began to fall, creating streams down my face. I lifted both hands up and buried my face into their palms. "I don't know what to do... I-I" I couldn't finish, my knees came up to my face as I hid it behind them, not wanting Roy or anyone else to see me crying. I heard another squeak from the chair. I peaked from my hiding place to find Roy was now standing up, his glare was gone and he was running his fingers through his dark hair.

"How about this then? We'll put you in-"

"T' 'ELL IZ GOIN' ON 'N 'ERE!?" Barbra's voice suddenly boomed through the room, causing me to jump and appear from my hiding place. Barbra's eyes fell on me. Once they did, her mouth opened at little, clearly in shock. She hen sent Roy a quick glare. "T' 'ell did yuh say t' 'er!?" She snapped, waddling over to me and placing a large hand on my head.

Roy held up a hand defensively. "Calm down Barbra. Its-"

"Not his fault" I finished. Barbra and Roy both looked down at me, both in shock. I forced back a sob that lingered at the back of my throat and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Slowly, I then pushed myself to a stand, only just managing to get my balance. "Sorry, if I worried you Barbra, I was just... Something just came to mind, that's all" I smiled warmly at her, grateful for her concern.

She sighed. "... Kids t'day" She scratched at my head, ruffling up my hair. A smirk came across her lips as her hand fell back down to her side. "Barbra," Roy began, glancing down at me and then up at the plump women. "Yuh?" She snorted. Roy smirked. "Don't happen to have a spare room in your house, do you?"

I gasped, my smile widening. I turned from Roy and looked up at Barbra with a hopeful expression. After all, if I was going to stay anywhere in this world, it would be with Barbra. As crazy as she is, she's they only person I can trust here.

She snorted, edging her thumb towards the door. "Might I 'ave a wurd with yuh, Colonel?" Without an answer, she marched out of the ward, with Roy in close pursuit. She slammed the door behind them as Roy walked out.

I wanted-no-I needed to know what she wanted to talk about. I shuffled over to the wall and began to sneak over to the door, hearing muffled shouts coming from none other than Barbra.

_"Yuh want me t' take in someone's child!? Mustang! There's crazy ideas and then thur's insane!"_

_"I understand this might be difficult for you, but listen, Barbra. This girl clearly is unaware of where she is, coming from what Fullmetal told me, she doesn't even know who Scar is. And with the amount of news that's going around about that murderer, it's worrying that she walked right over into a danger-zone, with him in the centre" _

_"Yuh can't b' serious about this! I can't look after children! 'm terribul wit' kidz!" _

_"That may be, but you're the only person she'll trust, judging by the way you two talk to each other"_

_"I don't care! I wont 'n can't look after her!"_

_"Oh, so first its a "can't" and now its a "won't". What's wrong with you, Barbra?"_

_"Whut's wrong wit' me!? Whut's wrong wit' me!? Nuthin' is "wrong" wit' me!"_

_"Then why wont you take her in!?"_

_"I 'ate kidz"_

_"Pfft. Yeah right"_

_"I do! I refuse t' take in some snort-nosed brat who is completely abnormal! I mean, have yuh seen her!? 'er 'air is white, WHITE! That isn't normal 'round these parts! 'n that bloody accent of 'ers, I've never 'eard somethin' like it in me life! 'er clothes! 'er clothes are out of the ordinary too! Yuh can't expect me t'-"_

_"Barbra, listen to me-"_

_"Nuh! I've 'ad enough! Yuh worried 'bout 'er!? Yuh look after 'er! Or get yuhr lil' alchemist t' do it for you! I look after 'er 'ere cause she's my patient! Nothin' more nor less! I talk t' 'er t' relieve the room of awkward silence! Nothin' more! I'm sick o' this crap, I'm out!"_

I fell down onto my knees as I could hear the thunder of Barbra's footsteps walk away. A hand fell over my rapidly beating heart. "So that was it...?" I whispered, shaking my head lightly. "I was just her "patient", just her little doll to nurse back to health and then throw me away until I'm sick again... Is that... it?" It wasn't long until my tears began to pour again.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, rocking back and forth, trying to comfort myself. As I tried and tried to calm myself down, I heard the door creak open in the background and footsteps gradually come closer to me. I soon felt a shadow loom over me, taking me away from my own place yet again. I stared blankly up at Roy, who stared down at me.

"Come on, get up" He bent down beside me, taking hold of my elbows, he pulled me up, all on his own to, I had no strength left to help him at all. He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me over to my bed. He placed me down on the bed so I was lying on top of the covers. He then stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll be back soon. I'm gonna have to go and sort this out. I'll get another nurse to see to you, OK?" He didn't wait for an answer, as he closed the door silently behind him, leaving me to stare emotionlessly at the ceiling.

Great. Now I've got _no one_ to trust. Bloody Barbra. I hope she gets hers. But now what's going to happen to me? Will I get dumped in some hostel or something? They won't let me wonder the streets, I know as much. Not that I can, considering that there is some murderer going around, the whole idea has put me off it anyway.

I hate this place. Things keep going from bad to worse. Just when I think something good might happen, it ends up face down and arse up. Things are going to get worse. I can feel it in my gut. I just know it will. I just hope that whatever that is, isn't going to stop me from going home and seeing everyone again.

I just want to see everyone again... Please.

---

_"Is she awake yet?"_

_"Yes, but she still seems out of it, Miss Hawkeye"_

_"Thank you" _

There was the faint sound of the door being pushed opened and the sound of footsteps.

_"Oh! One more thing, Lieutenant!"_

_"What is it?"  
_

_"I was just wondering... Where did you find this girl? I've never seen anyone like her around before"_

There was a pause.

_"I don't know. She just came out of the blue"_

I didn't take my eyes off the ceiling as Hawkeye stepped in, my bag and a bowl in her hands. She placed my bag on my lap, I flinched a little, taking my eyes off the spot I was focusing on and looked down at my bag. "Nothing is missing this time, I promise" She told me as she sat on the seat beside me.

I slowly sat up, resting on one palm and used the other to rummage through my bag, double-checking that _someone_ hadn't nicked off with my mobile again. I pulled my phone out and scrolled down the contacts list. I wanted to call everyone on the list and tell them where I was, but I couldn't;

A. I was out of money.

B. I used up all my free texts and calls.

C. Being that I was on a different planet here, my phone was way out of range.

Suddenly, something wet and hot entered my mouth. I blinked, my blank gaze shifting a little bit. Chicken soup. I glanced over at Hawkeye, who held the bowl up in one hand and the spoon in the other. She dipped the spoon back into the bowl after hearing my gulp and held up a second helping of soup. My lips parted as I welcomed the warm liquid.

"You should really be feeding yourself this, you are old enough," she whispered, taking another spoonful and hovering it over my lips.

_Yeah. I know._

"But its not your fault your'e weak," another spoonful of soup was placed softly into my mouth.

I never did like to be called "weak" or anything. Back at home, I got ill a lot, Frances would always say "that's because your immune system fails", so I would always try to prove her wrong, like when the flu was going around the school and everyone caught it, but me (ah-ha-ha-ha! That is actually true ^.^)

So, I was going to prove Hawkeye wrong here. I took hold of the spoon, shoved it in my mouth and swiped it from the women's grasp. She blinked at me several times, but smiled anyway. She pushed my bag aside and placed the bowl on my lap. "Have it your way then" She whispered, as I began to shovel the soup in.

I was glad that Hawkeye began to make daily visits to see me at the hospital, although nothing was really wrong with me, I was kept here until Roy found a place for me to stay. In the meantime though, Hawkeye-or Riza, as she now prefers me to call her-comes to see me and we talk. We talk about anything, mostly I tell her about my life at home, trying not to drop any hints about it being on another planet altogether.

After we spend hours talking, she would leave and I would space out again. It wasn't that I was mad or anything, I guess I just was in a state of depression. Especially since the fact I really did want to trust Hawkeye, but I just can't, not since the whole Barbra episode. Plus, there's no point in getting too attached to someone here, it'll be heart-breaking when I go home... if I go home. But, it kind of already seemed that I was getting attached to Riza, even when I wasn't meant to...

"Hey... Riza"

"Yes?"

"Has Roy found me a place to stay yet?" I glanced over to her, her face softened and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, no"

"Well, can't I stay with you!?" I asked, she shook her head again. "I'm sorry Elle, we've been through this before, you know I'd love for you to stay with me. But I'm at work a lot and you did say that you're allergic to dogs-"

"I'm not badly affected by dogs! And I could even help around the house! I could clean up! I could even look after Black Hayate for you whilst you're at work!"

"Elle-"

"Please! Please Riza! I can't take it here! I can't stay in this bloody hospital anymore! I can't trust anyone here! Please!" I looked at her with a pleading face.

We had gone over this before. We both knew that it was a difficult situation for the both of us, but we could work around it if we tried. I could and would look after the house if I had to. I would look after her dog. I would even come to work with her if she preferred. The dog allergy wasn't bad, after all, I walk past dogs every morning when I used to walk to school and I haven't reacted severely yet.

Riza sighed, she lifted herself up from her chair. I puffed my cheeks. _This is gonna take some convincing. _Her hand suddenly fell onto my head. I looked up at her. She was smiling at me. Smiling. Now, when we normally had this conversation, by now she would be frowning, apologise and walk out. But now it was different.

"Elle," she began, crouching down beside my bed, "are you sure?"

_Bingo!_

I grinned and nodded my head wildly. "Yeah! I'm sure! I'd love to come and stay with you! I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll walk Black Hay-"

"Whoa, slow down there kid" Riza waved a hand at me and my lips sealed shut. "If you're gonna come and live with me, there are a few conditions I need you to follow"

I blinked. _Conditions? Oh great, that means she's looking for an excuse to kick me out now! Great!_

"All you have to do is obey the rules of the house, can you do that?"

I smiled, so widely my lips nearly came off my face. "Yes Miss!" I saluted her, knocking my soup and spilling at bit onto the bed. "Oops" I whispered, gathering up chunks of chicken and placing them back into the bowl. Riza rose from her position. "All right then," she turned to face the door, "I'll wait for you to get changed outside. We'll check you out of the hospital and then I'll give you a proper introduction to Black Hayate. How does that sound?"

She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

Lets hope that this time, this one good thing that happens, won't end up arse up.

---

For the amount of time that I stayed with Riza-which was a few days by now-I still could never believe the situation I was in. I mean, when I first admitted to myself that I was in another world, I still didn't really believe it. But now, I began to slowly realise that I really was somewhere else altogether. The fact that it was a completely different year was one thing that gave it away, along with the military, the map Riza had shown me(for whatever reason) and this other thing she told me about called "alchemy".

Judging from what she told me, I don't want to learn alchemy. I mean, its basically a scientific version of Harry Potter's magic, just a little different. I have to admit, I'm not too bad a science (with a crazy and I mean crazy physics teacher, its no wonder why (2)) I get alright grades in it, so I'm not bad.

I flopped down on my bed for the time being, staring outside of the window down at the streets of "Central" below. I was by myself in the house, well apart from Black Hayate, but he isn't allowed in my room. I had already done my worth of chores (and a bit of Riza's) around the house, so there was nothing to do really. There never was. I was told strictly by Riza not to stray too far from the house and to ensure that I always lock the doors and windows.

I never understood why she was always so worried. I guess it's because of those Elric brothers she told me about always tells me that she is worried about them, with them being away on dangerous adventures all the time in search of something called the "philosopher's stone". Out of honesty, I don't know a lot about the stone, only that it can grant immortality and that's it really.

I groaned, rolling over onto my side. Whenever I thought of the Elric's, my head always began to hurt. I never knew why though. It just did. I think its 'cause that pain of mine is somehow linked to them. I don't know... I don't remember meeting them, but according to Riza, I apparently have. I wonder if I'll get to meet them personally. Maybe if I ask Riza, then I could-

I froze. My thoughts were stopped dead when I heard barking and scratching at my door. I sighed and swung my legs over the side of my bed. "What's wrong now, Black Hayate?" I grumbled, walking over to the door and turning the knob. As soon as the door was opened, the dog had jumped inside my room and up onto my bed. I spun around to him, pointing a finger at the door.

"Oi! You're not meant to come in here! I swear, if you leave so much as one bloody dog hair on my bed I swear to God that I'll-" I stopped as Hayate kept on barking at the door. I blinked. "What's your problem?"

I turned to the hallway. No one was there. It was just the hallway, nothing special at all. I looked back at Hayate. "There's no one there Bl-"

_"Woof. Woof!"_

"Oh Jesus Christ! Fine!"I yelled, marching out of my room. "I'll _prove _that there's no one there!" I shouted as I walked down the hallway. I didn't bother to look back at the barking dog until I reached the end of the hallway. I glanced to my left, where Riza's room and the bathroom were and then to my right, which led to the kitchen, and study. I placed my hands on my hips.

"See? There's nobody here. Just calm do-"

**_Thud!_**

I gasped as my heart skipped a beat. I looked over to my right. Hayate's barking became louder and more violent. The dog's teeth were bared and an angry gleam was in his eyes.

I gulped hard, reaching over and grabbing hold of an empty vase that just so happen to be stood in the hallway where I needed it. Slowly and as quietly as possible, I edged my way over to the study, where I guessed the noise came from.

I didn't bother to ask "whose there", cause I knew it wouldn't be someone too friendly. You don't get modest burglars, do you?

Holding the vase by the neck in one hand, I used to other to slowly turn the door knob and swing the door open. I held the vase above my head, glaring at the intruder... who wasn't there. All that was there was the mass of files, books and papers that Riza used for work. I sighed upon seeing the pile of fallen files on the floor.

"It was nothing," I placed the vase to one side and walked over to the pile of files. As I went to pick them up, I could hear Hayate's barking suddenly come from outside of the study. I sighed and walked over to him. "Its nothing Hayate, calm down"

He didn't calm down and kept on barking down he hallway. I shook my head. "I told you didn't I? There's nobody... here?" I only just managed to squeak out the last word as I saw the intruder. Clear as day, well almost, he or she was standing hidden in the shadows, holding something that looked like one of Riza's files in hand.

A dark chuckle sounded from the shadows. "I wouldn't think that you were alone, girly"

* * *

(1) The whole "Mustache" thing? Well, that's what Emma 2 thought Roy's last name was at first, so that's what we normally call him.

(2) Yes, my physics teacher is extremely crazy. Well, lets put it this way, for half of a lesson he kept on sayign how he wanted to go to the zoo, he then left the classroom and started going past the window on the door pretending to be a fish. He then made us shout out "Alpha, Beta and Gamma" in different, funny voices for the rest of the lesson. His whole goal in life was to disturb other teachers lessons.

Hope you enjoyed it, a lot is crammed up in this chapter... but there you go.

Please Review.

TTFN. X.


	5. Fly Out The Window, Then Apologize

Anything FMA related belong to H/A. Elle and story belong to me.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fly Out The Window, Then Apologize  
**

A dark chuckle sounded from the shadows. "I wouldn't think that you were alone, girly"

I held up my index finger. "Ah, I may be a girl, but I am no "ly""

_... What the crap did I just say!?_

The snicker that came from the intruder didn't seem too pleasing to me. I gulped and backed off a little as the figure in the darkness took a step forward. I glanced down at Black Hayate, who was growling at the intruder. So, I decided to do what my auntie Kim does with her dog, Alphie, when there are "intruders" (i.e guests) at her house.

I pointed at the shadows. "Black Hayate, KILL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, smirking with triumph at the intruder, until I heard a whimper from the ground below. My brows twitched as my head turned slowly to Black Hayate. "I told you to kill..." I muttered pathetically, my face going bright red since I made myself look very stupid, in front of the person who probably had _my_ life in their hands now. I sighed as the dog scurried away behind me, showing me that something wasn't right, well, considering the stories of bravery about the "great Black Hayate" that Riza told me.

"Well,"

The intruders voice caught my attention. I spun back to him/her, biting my lower lip.

"You weren't meant to see me," my heart shank down to my stomach. _Does this mean I'm gonna die? I don't want to! I haven't got back to my home yet, **that's** where I'm gonna die, long into the future. Not **here** and now, in **another world**! This isn't fair!_

"S-So... You're going to kill me?" I shuddered as another chuckle came along with another advance from the intruder. I backed away, pushing Black Hayate back in the process.

"Well, I could do that, after all, as mentioned before, you were not meant to see me" A foot suddenly came from the shadows, pulling a body along with it, that being the body of a slender teen, with wild, green hair. He smirked at me, one hand rested on his hip and the other held a file. He wore... unusual clothing, a cropped black top, that revealed his stomach, a black skort, a black headband with a red triangle on it, fingerless gloves and... toe-less socks?

He grinned at me, showing me his razor sharp teeth. I couldn't control myself upon seeing them... I just couldn't... I just had to say...

"HOLY CRAP ITS JAWS!"

_OK... Seriously, this guy can just kill me now_..._ I don't know why I keep coming out with these things... to try and distract him whilst I make my way out of the house or to the phone-_

_Ker-Ching!_

_That's it! I could get out of the house if I keep distracting him, run down the road and yell for help... If that fails, I'll try to get to the phone and call Riza or Mustang... That's it._

I noticed that his grin had faded and he was giving me a weird look. _Yeah and I don't blame him either. _I shook my head. "What... Are you after?" I asked, trying to change the conversation and get him distracted.

He snorted and held up the folder. "Pretty obvious what I came here for, no?" He mocked.

"What's in it!?" I blurted, not thinking about what I was saying, not one bit. He shrugged, looking down at the folder. "I was told to come and get it, I don't know, nor care, about it's contents"

"Well I do!" I snapped. _What am I doing? I'm gonna get myself killed, I know it!_ I swallowed a breath of air as his sharp, violet eyes looked up at me. My whole body shivered and I knew he saw it as he grinned again.

"What's the matter, little girl?" He took a giant step forward, leaning into my face. "Do I frighten you?"

_You scare me more then my big brother... And that's saying something!_

Only to make matters worse, I screamed, shot both my arms up to my face to protect myself and ended up elbowing him across the cheek, knocking him back a little tiny-winey bit, about a millimeter. I took it as my chance. "Come on!" I yelled at Black Hayate and began to run down the corridor to Riza's room.

Once I made it to the lady-of-the-house's room, I slammed the door behind myself and Black Hayate. I winced. "Well done Elle, you've just shown him where you are hiding, six points" I muttered, glancing around the room. I spotted a chair and used it to hold the door back as I looked around for an exit.

OK, so my get to the _front or back _exit failed, but there must be a way of from Riza's room. I ran to the window whilst Black Hayate was stood barking at the door. I pushed the window open and leaned out, staring at the bushes and trees below.

_The trees!_

I spun around the Black Hayate. "Come here! Come on!" He didn't listen and just kept barking at the door. I went to shout him again when I heard the footsteps of the boy from before come closer. I groaned. "The things I do for love!" I yelled as I ran over to Hayate, scooping him up in my arms. I backed off from the door slowly as I heard _someone_ banging his fist on it. I turned and went to the opened window. I closed my eyes for a moment.

_Please say my experience on bouncy castles will help me get to the tree!_

_**Boom!**_

My head whirled around, finding the door and chair in splinters and the boy standing at the doorway, grinning still.

"Where do _you_ plan on going?" He snickered, slowly stepping towards me.

"London's East End!" I snapped, jumping up onto the window ledge. My heart began to beat quicker and quicker as I stood on the ledge, staring at the ground below. My stomach then flipped. I couldn't do this. I couldn't actually jump, I could end up a pancake and so will Black Hayate. But I didn't want to get killed by a tree looking dude who loves to steal files for a living! I gulped, lifting a foot up.

_Here goes..._

A soon as my foot went outside of Riza's room, it came back in, with me holding onto a curtain for dear life. I whimpered. "I can't do it..." I whispered, looking down at Hayate. "I'm sorry, I just..."

_No, I've got to do it... Otherwise..._

I went to look back at the teen who invaded Riza's house when I felt his breath tickle the back of my neck. "Having some trouble?" He whispered, making me shudder. His palm then pressed against my back. "Let me help you then," he snickered. I gasped.

"No wai-"

Too late. He pushed me. I went hurtling through the air, head first. Out of instinct, I held Black Hayate close to my chest, protecting him from danger. I screamed.

"HOLLLLYYYYY CRRRAAAAA--" I crashed into the branches of the tree I was aiming for. The branches snapped under my weight, scratching my body as I fell. I could hear Hayate whimper and bury himself closer to me. I had to do something. If I didn't me _and_ Hayate would end up in hospital and animal hospital. I lifted a hand from Hayate and began to try and grab branches. Most of them would snap or I would grab them and slip off them as soon as. I looked back over my shoulder, seeing on thick branch, perfect for breaking my fall, or my back if I wasn't careful enough.

I reached out, waiting for the branch to come. Closer... Closer... Nearly-Gotcha! My hand wrapped around the branch's neck and my body stopped dead, stretching the muscle in my arm, but that didn't matter! For I, Elle, have saved the day!

I looked down, finding that we weren't too far from hitting the ground. I sighed, letting go of the branch, landing on another and then jumping onto the ground. I placed Hayate on the ground and fell back against the tree, resting the back of my hand on my forehead. "Phew, that was lucky, huh?" I looked down at him. He cocked his head to one side. I scratched the back of his ears. "Cheers for warning me mate-"

I sneezed.

Ah yes, I was allergic to Hayate.

"My allergy," I rubbed my nose and glanced down at Hayate. "Never mind that, ey? We're alive" I jumped to my feet. "But now I've gotta contact the police! Somehow, I think I'll have to check with one of the neighbours" I swayed on ahead, with Hayate following me in close pursuit. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Man, Riza is gonna kill me when she finds out about this, I should've let that burglar taken care of me, huh?" I looked back down at Hayate.

_"Woof"_ He barked. I moaned. "Well, at least it wasn't one of _us_ who broke the "no messing up the house" rule. But she'll still make u-I mean-me clean it up. Oh well, I guess I had it comin-"

**_Crash, bang, thud. _**

I suddenly found myself lying on my back on the floor, confused on how the heck I got down there. I blinked, shook my head and lifted myself up a little, resting on my elbows.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going," a leather hand suddenly appeared before me, "want some help?"

I shuddered at the question as images of the intruder flashed through my mind. Then it clicked.

_What if he was still in there! God knows what he'll be doing! I need to go back, before he wrecks the place again!_

I leapt to my feet, only to fall down onto my rear from the dizziness of getting up too quickly. "Are you OK?" A voice-a familiar-vocie asked me. I nodded, making my dizziness a little worse. "Suhh-Sure" I looked up at the one who bumped into me, or I bumped into... I don't know!

It was a suit of armour. A great big, suit of armour. A great big, _familiar_, suit of armour. "Who are you?" I asked, accepting the hand that was before me. A bead of sweat rolled down the armours head.

_Wait, is that physically possible!?_

"I was told you didn't remember," he pointed to himself, "I'm Alphonse, Alphonse Elric. I met you after me and my brother were chasing Scar, do you remember?"

My lips twisted and eyes squinted as I tried to remember. I couldn't remember personally what had happened to me, only what Riza told me. "Sort of" I mumbled, shrugging it off.

"You're living with Lieutenant Hawkeye now, aren't you?"

I blinked.

"Oh, oh yeah... I actually need to get back there"

Alphonse looked me up and down, obviously thinking that I had just been dragged backwards through a hedge, which was kind of true. "How come you've got cuts and stuff all over you?"

I sighed. "I need some help, Riza's house got burgled"

---

Not too long after me and Al had both searched the house for any sign of the burglar, was I confronted by a non-too-happy Riza.

I stood by the wall, hands behind my back as Riza stood before me, arms folded. She was glaring at me, which wasn't surprising in the least. I was busy looking around, trying to find something else too look at, but considering that Riza had dragged me into an empty hallway, there was not much too look at.

I was somewhat glad that she was now stood still before me, before hand she was pacing in front of me, mumbling to herself. I rubbed my feet against each other, looking down at them, scratched to the bone practically, just like my arms, legs and cheeks.

I was stuck wearing my school T-shirt and school three-quarters since I shredded most of my other clothes. I scratched at one of the wounds on my cheek since it was irritating me, only for my hand to be slapped away by Hawkeye.

"What-"

"Elle, you fool!" She yelled suddenly, fists clenched tightly by her sides. I blinked, my mouth gaping open at her.

"You almost got yourself and Black Hayate **killed**! Do you understand!? You should have called me as soon as you heard a sound, I told you this before! I told you that there was stuff worth stealing in my study and you were to call me if you heard so much as a squeak! You completely ignored me! Not only has something of value gone missing, but you could be in danger now!"

I sent her a confused look. **_In _**_danger? Last time I checked I just got myself **out** of danger._

Rize folded her arms again, her gaze on me softening a little. "You say the intruder said that you were not to see him?"

"Ye... Yes"

"He tried to kill you?"

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to control my body's shaking. I gasped for air. "Ye-Y-Yes, he did!"

"So that means he might not stop trying," Riza's face filled with worry as the thought that entered her head. I shook my head. "I don't... understand"

Riza's hands fell firmly on my shoulders. She leaned in towards me. "He said you weren't to see him and then he tried to _kill_ you. If you put that together, it means that he'll probably be looking to kill you because you saw him and he'll also kill those who know the information that you know, understand?"

I found myself speechless, so I nodded. Riza dropped down onto her knees, taking me down with her. My body began to shake violently under her grasp, just thinking about that man from before makes me want to have a heart attack. "Riza..." I began, looking down at the ground.

"I'm... scared" Tears began to roll down my cheeks, causing my wounds to sting. I expected Riza to yell at me, saying that it isn't all about me, maybe even threaten me with her gun. What I wasn't expecting, was for Riza to pull me into a hug and tell me it was going to be just fine, which she did.

Her arms wrapped tightly arm my shoulders as she pulled me close. I gasped from the sudden hug, and glanced at Riza. "It's going to be fine, OK? I'll look after you, I'll make sure that no one will hurt you, understand?" I nodded slowly and buried my face into her shoulder, crying. Riza rubbed my back gently, still telling me that she will protect me no matter what.

We stayed like that for a while, until we were disturbed by Al and a blonde kid. Riza stood up, pulling me up with her upon their presence. "Edward," she looked at the blonde and then turned to the armour, "Alphonse" She looked between the two. "What is it?"

The blonde boy, Edward, stepped forward. "We just looked around the place and found your bedroom door in a mess, I was wondering if me and Al could ask her some questions about the burglar" Ed pointed at me. Riza looked down at me, stroking my head. "Do you want to?" She asked me softly, as if using her gentle voice to force me to go.

I sighed, pushing myself away from Riza, I walked over to the boys. "I'll tell you everything," I murmured, tucking a strand of messy blonde hair behind my ear. Edward nodded before turning away and marching down the corridor. I looked up at Al for a moment before deciding to follow Ed, with Al close behind me.

Ed led me away from Riza's house and out in the open. The three of us walked casually-well two of us, I was a mess-down the street. I stood between Ed and Al, glancing between them both, waiting for one of them to speak. It took a while for them to actually start talking, turns out they were waiting until they were absolutely sure that no one else was listening in.

"So," Ed started, looking over to me, "could you tell us what this burglar looked like?"

I held both hands to my chest. "Looked like?" I repeated, staring at the path ahead, feeling intimidated by the boys next to me.

"Yeah, anything weird about his clothes, hair, any tattoos?" Ed clarified, seeming very precise about it, like he knew who he was dealing with.

I stopped, my hair falling around my face, shadowing my eyes. Ed and Al both stopped, turning to me. "Black..." I whispered. Ed stepped forward, leaning in to me a little. "What was that? I didn't hear you" Ed snapped, seeming like he didn't have time for this at all. "Brother, don't be so hard on her," Al protested, making me smirk a little.

"Black clothes" I answered, shaking my hair from my face, seeing Al and Ed share worried glances. This time, Al stepped forward. "Anything else?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, really wild green hair... Pale skin... Weird violet eyes," I listed, counting the items on my fingers. I noticed Ed look at Al and nod at him. I tilted my head to one side. "Someone you know?"

"You say that he said he was going to kill you?" Ed asked, seeming more serious now. I nodded. "Yeah, pushed me out the window" My body shook again. I hated remembering it, I keep trying to pretend it was all a dream, but, as I mentioned before, I hate being known as "weak", so I had to face it I guess.

"Say, Elle is it?" Al asked, leaning forward a little, clearly trying to reach my height.

I nodded.

"Um, I was wondering"

"Yeah?"

"Well, where abouts are you from?"

_Oh bugger. _

"I mean, you _did _wear unusual clothes from when we met you whilst chasing Scar. And," he pointed at the school logo on my shirt. "I've never heard of "Rye Hills School" before, is it a private school or something? Or is it just unheard of?"

I scratched the back of my head, smirking down at the ground. "You could say that" I said through glued teeth, chuckling lightly at the end. Ed jumped in at that. "Why is that?"

I froze. "Oh-heh-urm... It just... is?"

"Any reason though?"

_Oh bugger. Snickzel. Bugger. Bugger... What do I say to **him**? I mean his armoured brother seems really nice and stuff, but **he** seems real suspicious of me... Is he this suspicious in that DVD?--Waiiiitttt... I just remembered... This is a show and book, right? How the hell did I end in up something make believe? I mean, I know that I've questioned my own existence before, like when I said that for all I knew I could be someone's character, living a life in a novel or in their imagination or something, for all I knew... I could even be someone's character in one of those... fan-fiction things _(no, duh)_ But that's impossible! There must be some explanation as to why.... I just need to think outside of the box..._

"Hey!" A pair of fingers clicked before my eyes. "You listening?"

_No._

"No"

_Damn! Why do I keep saying things that I'm not supposed to!?_

Edward turned from me and began to walk off. Al gave me a second glance before following his brother. I smacked myself across the face, then cursed after forgetting that it was scratched to holy hell. Then, for whatever reason, I ran after them.

"Hey wait up! I was only messin' around, c'mon, wait up!" I shouted, holding out a hand to them. Ed stopped and half turned towards me. I stopped a few steps from him. "I was only joking, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" Ed said, making me look up at him. "I **don't **have time to be "messin' around"" I growled as he mimicked my voice. "Brother please," Al began, only for Ed to storm past him, clearly not happy with me. "Come on Al, I can find answers another way"

"But brother-"

"We don't have time for games, Al. We need to find what En-" He stopped in mid sentence and glanced at me. "What the burglar took" He turned away again and began to walk off.

I glared at his back as he walked away. Al looked at me. "Sorry," he bowed at me and then ran after his brother.

I bit my lip, hard. I had to force back the urge to scream at him that I was from another world and that I don't understand how this world works, and how badly I wanted to go to mine. As I have said on numerous occasions, it could get me into deep trouble... But then again, someone needs to know right? After all, it would be useful having some help in order to get home again and it'll explain what's happened to me after I "mysteriously disappear from the face of _this_ planet".

And, from what I've learned about these Elric brothers from Riza, I could trust these two to get me home. So, I ran after them again, my head feeling like it was going to split... my arms too... the pain came back again. I was sick to death of it, and I'm sure _you_ are too. I'll just have to ignore it and carry on. I might even find out what's causing this pain if I get on the right side of these brothers.

"I'M SORRY! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEE!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, causing both of the boys to lift their hands up to their ears-well, sort of, in Al's case, could he hear me in that suit anyway?-and turn to me, with Ed glaring and Al's emotions unreadable. I panted as I approached them, I rubbed my arms in the area of pain, smiling gratefully at the brothers.

"I'm sorry, sometimes things I don't mean to say just slip out, I'm sorry," I mimed Al's movements from before and bowed. I soon rose back to my original height. "I promsie to tell you everything, just not out in the open... So please, will you listen to me? I'll explain the whole school thing, what I saw with that burglar and anything else you want to know!" I bowed again. "So please," I looked up, still bowing, "hear me out"

Ed looked over to Al with a skeptical look. Al nodded firmly, making Ed sigh and turn back to me. "Fine," I laughed a little, raising up to my height again when Ed's index finger fell on my head, stopping me in mid-motion. "Just don't be playing any more games with us, got it?" He finished with a small smirk.

I saluted him. "Aye Captain"

He lifted his finger off my head. "Ow," I moaned, reaching up to the spot he touched, feeling most of the pain now pulsing around that area. Was he wearing something I was allergic to? No, that couldn't be it. What's making this pain? Did something happen when I apparently met them and this "Scar" person? Or... Did something go wrong when I was at home? Or maybe at that gate...

_That gatey-doory-thingy! Did that little dude there do something to me!? Man, what's going on?... I need to know, I need to find out... Now preferably._

"Um, Edward?"

"What?"

"Oh, um... After I tell you what I know, is it OK if I ask _you_ some questions? Its quite important and it'll help me out a lot"

Ed stared up at the sky for a minute, thinking it over. "Well, it is only fair. Equivalent Exchange, right Al?" Ed smiled at the armour, who nodded.

I arched a brow. "Equivilly-whody-what-what?"

Ed's brow twitched at me. "... I see _we're_ gonna have to explain a lot too, if you don't know what _that_ means. C'mon, we'll get somewhere out of the way, then we'll both start explaining, got it?"

"F.A.B Allan" I gave him the thumbs up. He arched a brow at me.

"Fa-what?"

"... Thunderbirds are go?"

* * *

... Nothing to say really... I'm sleepy.... Night, night...

Oh and please review.

TTFN

X.

Thunderbirds are sleep!


	6. Don't Diss Middlesbrough!

**Chapter Six: Don't Diss Middlesbrough!**

Ed and Al decided to take me to some hotel room they decided to rent out, solely for the purpose of our "little" conversation of explanation. Ed was laid on his side on the sofa at the far end of the room, an apple in his hand, chewing on it unconsciously as Al and I sat opposite each other on the table before him. We had all actually been there for a while, not saying anything, the only sound being Ed's occasional _munch_(1) on the apple.

So, after the long silence, I was glad that Ed decided to throw his apple in the bin near-by and begin to talk. "So," he began, lifting himself up so he was sat on the sofa rather then lying down on it. "Could you tell us _exactly_ what you saw when Riza's house was burgled?"

I shuffled my seat around a little, facing Ed at a 3/4 angle, so I could face both him and Al. I held a finger up to my chin as I began to recall everything I saw. "Down to the last detail, huh?" I asked to thin air, getting a strict nod from Ed.

"Well," I took a long gasp of air, "To start things off, Black Hayate kept on barking and scratching at my door and I was like "ugh, what do you want you're not allowed in here", and he was all like, "woof, woof!"and I was like, "ugh, fine then!". So I then went to check out the hallway after hearing this massive thud, I grabbed a vase to defend myself and it was all EastEnders like(2). Then I went into the study, seeing a pile of folders on he floor and I was all like,"

I paused and placed my hands on my hips, ""Black Hayate, there's nothing here! Quit complainin'!" But he was still all like, "woof! woof!", so I went to see what was wrong that time. I saw this dude in the shadows with a file, ran to Riza's bedroom, looking for an escape, with this dude pursuing 'cause he was all like, "Oh, you weren't meant to see me you blinkin' loon! I kill you now". I then saw the window and was like, "Huzzah! And escape!". I then grabbed Black Hayate and went to the window, the dude then somehow blew up the door, came marching over and pushed us down to the window. And we were all like "AAAHHHHHHH!" Then I bumped into Al, got killed by Riza, saw you and here we are!"

I fell backwards off my chair. I held my finger up in the air. "And _that's_ what happened" Ed blinked at me, he then held a hand over his mouth as he snickered. I jumped to my feet, only to fall back into my chair. "It's not funny!"

"No, it's not that-ha-ha"

I tilted my head to one side. "Then what is?"

Ed coughed, holding back anymore laughter and dropped his hand onto his knee. "It's just that I've never heard someone tell a story like _that_ before" He began to snicker again, with Al joining in the background. I blinked, slumping forward in my chair. "Really? Its pretty common to tell stories like that in Middlesbrough... Oops, that last part was not meant to come out"

I smacked myself, wincing yet again from the cuts. _I know that I was gonna tell them! But not this soon into the conversation! Buggerr-rr-rr!_

""Middlesbrough"?" I heard Al repeat. I turned to him, smiling as I looked back down to the ground. "Um, yeah. It's near Redcar, where my school is"

""Redcar"?" Ed repeated it this time. I turned to Ed this time, nodding madly. "Oh, yeah. That's where I come... from..." I clutched my skull. _Bugger it! I keep fast-forwarding the conversation way too quickly!_

"I've never heard of "Redcer" before-"

"Its Red_car_ not _cer_!" I snapped at Al, my eyes on fire for a moment. Al flinched in his seat and I retreated back to mine. "Soz," I murmured, "nobody likes it in Redcar when people call it Redcer, soz again"

Al tilted his head to one side. ""Soz"?"

_D'oh!_

"Means "sorry"... Soz" I whispered, clenching my fists and digging my nails into my palms. As I have no doubt mentioned before, I hate repeating myself and therefore I'm getting sick and tired of explaining the word "soz" to people, I really gotta learn to talk proper English.

"So," Ed started, scratching the back of his head as he rose from his seat, "where exactly is this "Redcar" place?"

"It's an urban village by the sea, in the North East Of England, it's below Newcastle on the map" I explained, my head lolling around, getting another headache. Ed arched a brow. "Not this map" I finished for him, under my breath of course, I was still uncertain about telling someone I "just met" that I was from another planet.

I could feel both of the brothers gaze on me, causing me to shudder. I gulped hard, trying to think of a cover story for me, but then again, there was no point, I was going to tell them the truth anyway.

"Which map then?" Ed snapped, rolling his shoulder and yawning a little. I sighed. Hopefully it was just the fact that he was tired was the reason he was so snappy. I could hear Al protest, but I held up a hand to him, wanting him to stop, which he did. Slowly, I pulled myself to my feet, my knees wanting to cave in under me.

"You won't find it anywhere here mate," I told him, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, why is that?"

I licked my lips. "'Causeitsnotonthisplanetitsonanother" I mumbled quickly under my breath. "What did you say, Elle?" I heard Al ask. I swallowed. "Cause its not on this planet its on another one! OK!? OK!? Let's go play Scrabble now! I don't really like that game, but it's a challenge! OK!? Alright, lets boogie!" I blurted, my hands covering my mouth soon after. I shook my head.

_The truth is out... The truth is out... It's out, ooh boy, it's out..._

I shut my eyes, expecting some form of rant or something, only to find myself opening them again at the sound of laughter. Ed was stood there laughing at me, whilst Al was trying to cover up his laughter with several coughs. Ed wiped a tear from his eye, his face becoming serious again.

"Is that your cover story from running away from home or something? It's not too bad if I was gullible enough to believe it, now, "Ed planted his hands on my shoulders and made me sit back down on my chair. "Tell me the truth and I'll tell you what you wanted to know, remember, _you_ were the one who said that it was fair" He told me slowly, not taking his hands off my shoulders until he had finished.

I clenched my fists until they pratically went purple. "I am telling the truth!" I yelled. Yes, I hate being called weak _and_ a liar.

"Pfft, yeah right. Who sent you, the aliens? Scieska would love you" Ed rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. "C'mon tell us the truth"

"But I am," I went to stand up, only for Ed to push me down again, scowling at me. "I am telling the truth! I've got no reason to lie to you! Redcar is real! I should know, I live there! I got to Rye Hills School, I take Drama, Health and Social Care, Psychology and Art for my GCSE! I've got P.E. teacher who gives us lollies during theory lessons! I go home, play on my pink guitar! I wake up in the morning, I go to school again, non of this burglary or alchemy lark, just a normal life!" I took a deep breath and screamed.

**"I'm not lying!"**

That did it, I broke, tears ran down my face, burning at my wounds. Ed looked stunned at me for a moment. I pushed past him and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind me as soon as I got in. I screamed and kicked the sink in front of me. "Dammit!" I yelled, placing my hands on either side of the sink and gazing into my reflection.

_"I mean, have yuh seen her!? 'er 'air is white, WHITE! That isn't normal 'round these parts! 'n that bloody accent of 'ers, I've never 'eard somethin' like it in me life! 'er clothes! 'er clothes are out of the ordinary too!"_

I reached up and placed a hand on my cheek, Barbra's voice ringing through my mind._ Yeah, my hair is white, white blonde and messy as hell at the moment, normally it goes down to my shoulders and is nice and straight, but I'm hoping to get it cut soon_,_ maybe put a red highlight in my fringe, comb my fringe to the side rather then just having a block on my forehead. _

_My accent isn't that bad either, Barbra's was way worse. And my clothes, yeah, out of the ordinary here, but not at home. I hope my other clothes get fixed at sometime soon like, I hate wearing my school uniform. _

I smiled at myself, to me, I looked pretty normal, I'm not the best looking person on the planet, I'm just normal... Nothing more, nothing less... I'm no freak-show or anything, just lil' ol' me. But, people in this world seemed to think otherwise, as I was going to find out in the near future.

I heard a sudden knocking at the door. I didn't bother to turn. "Go away" I mumbled, turning on the tap.

"Elle, it's me, Alphonse"

I blinked, looking away from the sink and towards the door, still not turning. "Al?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry about my brother, he's just really stubborn-"

I could hear Ed snort in the background.

"-Please come back out, you wanted to ask _us _some questions didn't you?"

I cupped some water and splashed my face. "Why should I talk to people who think I'm a liar!?" I snapped, turning the tap off.

Al sighed. "... Well, if it really is true, what you say, then think about it in our shoes..."

I blinked and then finally turned to face the door, listening intently to what Al had to say.

"Well, put it this way, if one of us went to your world and said we were from another one, _you_ wouldn't believe it, would you?"

I put a finger to my chin. _He does have a point there. _

"You probably wouldn't believe until we had shown ou some proof, like our alchemy for example"

I smirked. "You want proof, ey?"

"... Well... I-I didn't mean it like-"

"I can prove it to you, if you wanted me to"

"Really, then why don't you?" That was Ed talking, I scowled at the door.

"Because I'm not gonna prove it to _you_" I snapped back, I heard Ed growl from behind the door.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't talk to people who calls me a liar, that's why, you can ask Al after I tell him, if you _really_ want to know" I spat, smirking with triumph when Ed didn't reply. I then unlocked the door and marched out, past the brothers. "The proofs at Riza's house, in my bag, could I show you later Al?" I asked, sitting back in my seat, with Al sitting back in his.

"Sure" He answered. Ed stood before me again, his arms crossed over his chest. "So, you wanted to ask us some questions?" He snapped, tapping his foot impatiently. I nodded sharply, looking at the ground, embarrassed at the smart remarks I just said to him.

"Uh, that's right... Well, there's something that I wanted to tell you fir-" I stopped when I suddenly felt something wet slide down my head. My eyes shifted up, seeing something that looked like a water-droplet on my head. I reached up and touched it, I then squealed.

"WAAAHHHHH WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT!?" I screamed, jumping from my chair and running around, swiping my hands a the thing on my head. Ed and Al's eyes followed me around, with Ed bearing a skeptical look.

I ran up to the mirror, seeing that I was right about the whole bead-of-water-looking-thing, although I didn't know what it was, so I just made a guess.

"IT'S A SLUG!" I screamed, running arund again. "GETITOFFFGETITOFFGETITOFFMEEE!"

"Its just a sweat-drop!" Ed snapped, I stopped running, conveniently in front of my seat. I stiffened up and turned to him. "Sweat... drop?"

Ed held up his hands, beckoning for me to calm down. "Yes, just a sweat-drop it's no slug, you're fine"

I reached up and swiped the "sweatdrop" away and plonked myself back into my seat. I sighed. _Sweat-drops... I wonder if athletes get 'em in the Olympics. _"So, you were saying" Ed said, sitting down on the sofa behind him.

"Oh yeah... Well, I don't think that I should be around you..." I told him, getting yet another skeptical look. I shook my head. "Its just that... Uhm, think of an example Elle, think..." I punched my palm. "Got it!"

"Go on then"

"Well, from what Riza told me, when I first met you, I blacked out yeah?"

Ed and Al both nodded.

"Before you looked like you were going to be sick too" Al pointed out. I nodded, getting a very vague image in my head of it.

"Yeah... And, well, my arms and head always seems to get these... pains around you," I looked at both Ed and Al, who exchanged glances with each other.

"Pains?" Ed asked, lifting himself up from his chair.

"Yes," I placed both hands on my knees, staring at the ground. "I get headaches and... arm-aches around you two"

"Why your arms?" Al asked me, causing me to look up at him. I shrugged. "I'm not too sure really... Ah, but I did have a blood test at home before I... ended up here, cause someone at the massive door thingy said they wanted me to"

I noticed Ed flinch at this. He stepped over to me, a serious look on his feature. "A door?"

"Yeah, like a gateway sort of thing, with all these black hands inside of it, they pulled me in after this little person told me that he or she wanted me to come here" I looked up at Ed, whose face was in shock at the moment. My brows furrowed. "What's wrong-"

"You've seen the Gate?" He asked suddenly, clutching my shoulders tightly. I looked down at his hands and then up at him. "Yeah... If you mean that door I saw, then yeah"

"Truth wanted you to come here?"

"Truth?... Oh you mean the one at the "Gate"? Yeah, that little thing said he, she... it? Wanted me to come here, like I said, I'm not sure why"

"What did you do to summon the Gate?" Ed asked, telling me that he knew quite a lot about this whole "Gate" thing.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I shrugged, "I was just sat with my friend wa-" I paused. _OK, do not bring up the whole DVD and book nonsense, that will defiantly get you into trouble. _"I'm sorry, I was just sat with my friend, when I passed out, the next thing I knew I was before that do-Gate rather"

"So you didn't _do_ anything?" He asked, I shook my head again.

"Na-da" I answered.

He glanced over to Al and let go of my shoulders, at last. I looked at the spot where his right hand was holding it and rubbed it tenderly, it was as if his arm was made out of metal or something. "Ow..." I moaned, getting glances from both Ed and Al. Ed noticed me rubbing the spot where his right hand was and pulled down the sleeve of his coat, showing me something honestly remarkable.

His right arm _was_ made out of metal.

"Sorry about that," He mumbled, turning back to his brother, about to talk to him again when I rushed over. "WAIT!" I yelled, grabbing hold of his metal arm. I moved it around a little, surprised at both it's make-up and the fact that Ed was letting me hold it.

"It's... not a fake," I gasped, falling onto my knees and still holding onto his arm. Ed nodded slowly, looking at me like I was stupid (which in this world I clearly was). "Why, don't you have automail in "your world""

"... No" I muttered, completely in awe at his arm. I looked up at him and stood back up. "This is amazing! Where I come from limbs like these are now where near as... well, functional, it works just like a real arm, its no jerky, slow or stiff, it's amazing!" I ranted, smiling widely at his arm.

Ed glanced down at it. "Really? My legs the same, its not that spe-"

"Be careful what you say bother, if Winry finds out"

"Yeah, you're right Al, thanks"

I coughed, grabbing the blonde's attention again. He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Who is Winry? Never heard a name like that before"

Ed flexed his arm, with me still gawking in amazement at it. "My mechanic, she's the one who engineered this" He explained.

"Wow, she must be really good with machines" I muttered. "It'd be awesome if someone in my world was that good at it, but then again, there is I guess" I spoke my thoughts aloud, not purposely of course, and stirred up more attention from Ed.

"Really? What do they have that's so good in "your world"?" He stressed the words, showing that he didn't really believe me yet or was just being stubborn again.

"Well, there's aeroplanes, shuttles, rockets, Nintendo DS's-"

"Whoa, slow down. Nin-what's? "

"Forget it, my world technology, not important ones either really, well not the DS's anyway" I spoke my thoughts again, my sentences fading away like I was spacing out, which I was. I waved my hands at him. "Lets forget about that for now," I folded my arms, "about this pain of mine..."

"Can't help you with that, really" Ed told me sharply. "I can't say what it is either, maybe we're wearing something you're allergic to"

"Not unless your clothes are made from dog hairs then no" I chuckled a little, getting weird looks from Ed and Al. I waved it of. "Never mind"

We stood ther in silence for a while, I was thinking of a possible reason for these random pain attacks, as for the brothers, I can't say what it was they were thinking of, hopefully the same thing as me. "Maybe," I began, staring up at the ceiling, "it has something to do with that "Truth" bloke-"

_"Shouldn't have said that" _A voice mocked at the back of my head as I began to feel dizzy again and I collapsed to the ground, hitting my head, hard.

What's wrong with me?

---

I groaned as I regained consciousness, the world around me being blurred for a while until my eyes got focus again. I rubbed the back of my head, obviously where I had hit it. I found myself on the sofa that Ed was sat on before. I glanced around the hotel room, finding no one there but myself. I sat up. "Al?..." I leaned forward a little, trying to see if anyone was in the bedroom next door. "Ed?... Anyone?"

I flung my legs over the edge of the sofa, about to push myself up when I heard laughter. My whole body stiffened and my head slowly turned to the side, seeing an all too familiar face sat beside me. I let out a yelp and fell off the sofa, landing on my rear. I rubbed the new sore spot and looked back up to the sofa, finding Truth sat down on it, grinning maliciously.

_"Long time no see, little human"_

_Yeah, and I honestly wish that I didn't have to see you either mate. _

_"Oh, don't think such horrible things about me, I'm only here to... help"_

I gawked. "Holy freakin'... You can read my mind!?"

He/she/it shrugged. _"I am truth"_

"I guess... So what do you mean by," I shuffled away from Truth as he/she/it jumped from the sofa, "... helping me?" I squeaked as my spine touched the legs of a chair. Truth crouched down before me.

_"Just some advice, maybe a bit of truth if I'm up to it" _Truth told me, in a fake nice tone. I don't know why he was pretending to be my "friend" at the time he just was... maybe for his little game he liked to play with me. Truth held up his fingers to me and began to count them off as he/she/it began to give me some of the... advice Truth was on about before hand.

_"Number one,"_ He (I'm sick of the he/she/it lingo, lets all assume that Truth is male) counted off his first finger, _"don't mention me or the Gate anymore, who knows what trouble it may cause for you"_ His grin widened.

_"Number two," _another finger was counted off, _"you might want to stay out of the Elric's way... Who knows what that could cause"_ Truth licked his lips.

_"And three," _he counted off the last finger, _"don't go home"_

I gasped. "What are you talking about!? I want to go home! I need to! How dare you say that I can't!"

Truth laughed. _"Who said you have to follow this advice! Besides, how do you know that I'm not lying, hrm?"_

I looked down at the ground for a moment, biting my lower lip. "Because," I began, still looking at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze. "Because you're the one who sent me here, I've got no choice but to trust you... I guess"

_"No one said you had to trust me,"_

"Well, its in your name really, "Truth""

_"How do you know that not just... lets say... taking the mick? As you people call it"_

I gulped. He had a point there. But, honestly, it didn't seem like he was lying. But, if I'm gonna be truthful, it was in what I was going to say to him...

"No," I muttered, sending Truth a very, very, very quick glare before looking back at the spot on the ground. Truth tilted his head to one side.

_"Huh?"_

"I'm not going to take your advice, I'll do everything you just said and I won't regret it!" I snapped, still not daring to look at Truth. Truth chuckled and I saw him get to his feet from the corner of my eye. He didn't seem fazed by what I had just said to him.

_"Oh, and about this whole truth thing... If you want, I'll tell you which Elric you cannot be around, if you haven't figured it out yet" _Truth said casually. I didn't speak or look at him, but he must have read my mind, since he did anyway.

_"Mr. Edward Elric, I wont tell you why though, I'll let you figure it out or maybe I'll tell you if you take too long, see you" _Truth's hand suddenly hit the back of my head, right on the sore spot and knocked me out again.

I hate blacking out a lot.

---

"JIM CARTER IS DEAD(3)!" I yelled suddenly and rolled off the edge of the sofa. I moaned and rubbed the back of my head and looked up to find both Ed and Al sat at the table, playing cards, now looking at me. I chuckled a little and rose to my feet.

"Hanging around Nicky(3) too much Elle, stop it" I told myself, making sure that I was unheard by the brothers. I straightened my school shirt and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair for myself. "How long was I out?" I asked, still rubbing my head. Al glanced over to the window. "It's night now, so a few hours" He answered, I laughed in my throat.

"Guess Riza wont be too happy huh?"

"I already told Riza that you would be staying with us tonight," Ed told me, not looking at me but focusing on the cards on the table. I let out a small, "oh", and rested my chin on my palm, glancing between the two. "Why?" I asked as Ed lifted up his pile of cards to eye level.

"Cause it looked like you were gonna be out all night, that's why"

I nodded my head. "Makes sense"

"And because Lieutenant Hawkeye wanted us to keep an eye on you for a while," Al finished. My head whipped around to Al. "Huh? But why?"

"Because of what that burglar said to you, the whole "you weren't ment to see me" thing. And, judging by the person you saw, it was a good thing she told us to, dangerous people" Ed explained briefly, snatching a card from the pile in the middle.

I blinked, resting my arms on the table and my head on top of them, looking in Ed's direction. "Dangerous people?"

"That's right"

"C'mon Ed, be more specific" I moaned.

"It's best for you not to know"

"Why not?"

"It just is alright!?" Ed snapped, slamming the cards on the table and walking over to the sofa. The blonde jumped on it, laid himself down and faced away from me and Al. I lifted my head and turned it to Alphonse. "What's wrong with 'im?" I asked with a yawn at the end. Al looked over to his brother. "Sorry about him, he just doesn't like people to worry that's all. He's a little tired too, we've had a long day" Al said, I pulled a concerned look at him.

"You must be tired too, why don't you go to sleep?" I asked, he flinched.

"N-No... I've already had a sleep today, and a long one last night too, I'm fine" He stuttered, waving his hand a little and one of those... sweat-drop things rolled down his head. I arched a brow at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah"

"All righty then!" I smiled brightly at him, my eyes closing. "Wanna play snap!?" I exclaimed, gathering up the cards, shuffling them and splitting them in half. Al chuckled. "Why not?"

---

Me and Al then played snaps for what felt like the rest of the night, with me loosing all the time, something I have a habit for if its not a "team sport". I started to feel like I was going to drop down on the table, fast asleep, at any moment as Al snapped yet another pair of cards.

"Snap," He announced, seeming bored of the game, but, for whatever reason, he didn't sound tired at all.

"That's nice..." I mumbled from the inside of my arms, where I had buried my tired head.

"You look tired Elle, maybe you should go to bed now"

"Noo... I'm not sleepy at... all" Then, right on cue, I yawned loudly. I let out a moan and hit the table weakly as my eyes began to become heavier and heavier. I forced myself to look up from my arms to see Al, who was sat upright, gathering the cards and oh guess what!?... he didn't look tired...

"Aren't _you_ sleepy yet... Al?" The boy in the armour turned to face me and chuckled lightly. "Like I said," he whispered, rubbing the back of his head, "I had a long sleep before, I'm not tired in the least"

"How can you not be!?" I snapped, trying to keep my voice quiet as to not disturb the sleeper of all sleepers, Edward. My head dropped onto the table. "I'm... somewhat shattered"

"No, you _are_ shattered, Elle. Please go to sleep now, we don't wont to have you... moody, in the morning" Al nudged his head towards the door that led to the bedroom next door, beckoning for me to go. I let out a little growl and pushed my chair out.

"You... win," I heaved myself from my seat, just about to leave when I suddenly dramatically pointed at Al. "But this is **not** over, I **will** beat you at an "how long can you stay awake?" contest soon enough" I laughed, only to be stopped by a yawn. I turned away from Al and swayed into the bedroom, flopping down onto the bed and burying my face into the pillows.

Then, from behind the closed door, I heard Al sigh and say something on the lines of, "I highly doubt that". I turned onto my side, looking at the door. _Why would he say something like that in such a, well, depressed tone? Shouldn't he be competitive or something?_

My lips twisted into a frown as I thought about it. But, with no bells ringing in my head, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

_"Don't forget what I told you not to do, little human"_

I gasped as Truth's voice rippled in my head, shooting up from my bed, I found myself falling off it and landing on the floor, face down, arse up. Why does everything end up this way?

* * *

1. The whole "munch" thing, well, in science, the crazy physics teacher asked everyone who was taking drama to come up, so we did. He then asked us if we were confident, my friend Abby and I said yes. The teacher, then told us to read this thing about the carbon cycle, in a funny voice. I shouted out the word much loudly. It was embarrassing, to say the least, but the teacher bowed down to us both after since he didn't expect us to actually do it.

2. For those who have seen EastEnders, you'll understand that the picking up of a weapon is bad in soap-body-language, so yeah.

3. My mate Nicky was sleeping around, we both fell asleep after watching a film with Jim Carrey in it. I woke up later on, to find Nicky shouting "Jim Carter is dead!" in her sleep. When I told her in the morning, she said she was awake and said that "The TVs dead".

So, there you go.

Please review.


	7. Greetings, LizardMan

Anything FMA related belongs to H/A, Frances/Richard/Elle and story belong to me.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Greetings, Lizard-Man.**

_--- Meanwhile, In The POV Of Frances--_

I sat there, watching time go by, picking at my finger nails as I waited. Waited. Waited. I threw my arms up in the air and leapt off the bed. "I'm sick of bloody waitin'!" I yelled, storming across my rather messy bedroom and to the top of the stairs. I glanced back, taking the mess in: comic books open at certain (or random) pages scattered across the floor, along with several drawings I did, clothes hung limply on the back of my desk's leather chair, my bed sheets were twisted into abnormal positions and finally, my cat, Amy, sat on top of it all. I smiled at her as she slept beside my radiator.

"See you later Ames, there's something I need to do" And with that, I pulled my infamous purple and cream hoodie over my head, slipping my hands through chewed holes. I pulled my baggy jeans up a little and marched downstairs. Luckily for me my parents were out, so no one could stop me from going to do what I just had to do. As my feet stuffed themselves into my black shoes, I searched around in my trouser pocket, searching for one item, my mobile phone. I smirked with triumph as I found the device behind all the train tickets in my pocket.

Taking my phone out, I flipped it up, scrolling down the contacts list until I came across one name and one name only. "Helenor (Elle)" I sighed, running a hand through my hair, which I kept short for a purpose, so she'll recognise me when she sees me again. I glanced over to the table that stood close to the front door. A photo (along with the house phone) sat there. A photo of Elle and I. I took the old picture in hand, looking down at it.

It was taken a fair few years ago, when we both went to Florida. My hair was brown then and a lot longer then what it is now, she looked pretty much the same, Elle never ever changed. I placed the picture safely back on the table and looked back at my phone. With a long sigh, I pressed the call button and held the phone close to my ear. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, praying for her to answer.

_"Welcome to orange answer phone. We are sorry, but the person you are calling is unavailable or is out of range, please-_"

**_Click. _**

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and made for the door. Just before I left the house, I took a second glance at the photo. Then, with a final shake of my head, I left the house.

I glanced from left-to-right down my street. No one was around. Just lil' ol' me and the crisp colours of the autumn leaves. I looked down at the ground. _"Sandpiper(1) sure has changed a lot since you last came_, _Elle"_

I clenched my fists before daring myself to step out onto the dark, gravel road. It was early Sunday morning, which explained why no one was around, and I was on my way to go and meet some people who, like me, had simply had enough.

I walked down my street, kicking up my feet as I walked, in attempt to get rid of the gravel inside my shoes. I turned at the end of my street, finding a path that led over a long stretch of amber grass until it came to a park, right at the end. I squinted my eyes, seeing that there were a couple of figures stood inside the park, one of which I recognised straight away. Who wouldn't? He was like me, he didn't want to change so Elle wouldn't get confused when she sees us again. He was sat on the swing, hair hung over his eyes and a large black & white hoodie caped over his body. Richard.

"We're going to find you Elle," I quickened my pace as I made my way over to the park's gate. "I'll make sure of it"

---_Back To The Future! I mean, POV Of Elle---_

"No! How dare you betray me again, Harvest Moon For DS!(2)" I screamed, throwing the small game aside and sulking in my seat, with Al sat by my side.

I would've been back at my temporary home, however since it was burgled both Riza and I were kicked out for a bit whilst it was being both investigated and fixed from the damage the burglar had caused.

Al and I were both sat outside on a park bench, whilst Ed was busy reporting to Mustang. I promised Al that I would show him proof, so there was no time like the present, I retrieved my bag from the house (I was surprised it wasn't kept as evidence, let alone being able to go in and get it, was a shame that they never let me change into my other clothes, still in my school clothes, bleh) and proceeded to show Al it's contents.

The boy in the armour seemed very confused by the first device I had shown him: my Nintendo DS. I thought that I would demonstrate how it worked by playing on my Harvest Moon game, being that it was the only game with me.

Little did I know how much that game got on my nerves.

"That's the second time that game killed me bloody cow!(2)" I announced, sighing at the end. Al performed that little sweat-drop thing at me. He lent forward in his seat, the armour shrouding his body making a clanking noise as he did.

"I still don't understand it," he told me, pointing at my DS. "So, you play on this device for entertainment?" He quiered. I nodded slowly at him, unweaving my arms as I lifted myself from the bench.

"Yeah," I bent down and picked up the game I had thrown onto the ground. "Although it is really frustrating," I spun around and grinned at him. "I takes brains to master the force young Sky Walker"

Where did _that_ come from?

Al tilted his head to one side. "Excuse me?" I chuckled and backed off sheepishly, my free hand trying to cover my reddened cheeks. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you wont have these things here"

Al laughed a little at me. "Yeah, you're right there"

I sighed. _It's like an in-joke but I'm the only one who is in on it. _Slowly, I stepped over to my seat, popping my game and console back inside the depths of my bag. I held up a finger to Al, asking him to wait whilst I went to find something else to show him.

Even I had no idea that my bag had the belly of a black-hole. I pushed back what felt like hundreds of books and sheets of paper. My fingers weaved past my key rings (which held keys to both my house and Riza's). The backs of my knuckles then brushed against something that felt like a test-tube. I didn't remember putting something like that in my bag, however, I ignored it and kept my search going.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally came out from the dark abyss of my bag, holding up my mobile phone. I grinned. "Got it," I perched myself on the edge of the seat, leaning over in Al's direction.

I slid the screen up to reveal the key-pad of numbers hidden beneath it. I blinked when the screen was blank. "Huh." I muttered, pressing a button on the top. "Must have turned it off"

As my phone began it's slow journey to turn on (and yes, I am aware of how wrong that sounds, but I couldn't think of any other way to say it so ssh) I glanced over to Al, emotionless as always.

"Hey, Al"

"Yeah?"

I cocked my head to the side. "I was just wondering, why don't you take your helmet off? I mean, you must be boiling in that armour"

_Vroom! _Al's hands went up defensively as fast as The Stig can drive a car (3). The boy shook his head madly. "No, no. I'm fine, really, it's just a hobby, that's all"

"Really," I put my finger to my chin. "And I thought _my _hobbies were weird"

"Hey!"

I giggled. "Just kidding" My phone let out a small "bleep" giving indication that it was living. "Ah, here we go," I held the phone up to Al. Al looked down at the phone, pressing his finger against the screen. "This isn't "touch screen" either, is it?"

"Sadly, no. Only my Nintendo DS is"

"I see, so this is a... phone then"

I blinked. "Yeah, how did you know? Did Roy tell you about it?"

Al shook his head. "Um, no, it's just that there a message saying "you have missed calls" so that makes it a phone, right?"

I gasped. Missed calls? But, I thought I couldn't phone anyone up from here! I snatched the phone from Al's view and held it in front of my eyes. He wasn't lying either, I really did have some missed calls. I pressed the "view" button and gawked at the sight.

My family. My friends. The people who didn't like me but had my number for the crack. They had all been trying to reach me. Rapidly, I went to my in-box, finding even more text messages for me.

_"Elle, sweetie, where are you? Please, answer us, we're worried sick"--- Mam._

_"Elle, seriously, where are you, please, contact us!"--- My big brother and Dad. _

_"Elle, where are you... I'm really worried about you"--- Richard._

I could feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes. "Elle? What's the matter?" Al asked, I didn't answer, I was too caught up. I went to my answer phone.

_"E-Elle, w-w-w-where are you?... Pl-please, answer us... please, we love you" _That was my family, my brother, mother, father and some other relatives in the background. They were crying, it's no wonder.

As I skimmed through more and more messages, one name kept popping up more times than any other: Frances.

_"Elle! Seriously, where the 'ell 'ave you gone!? I'm sh*ttin' meself 'ere, worrin' about you! Look, if it's something I've said or done, please tell me! Whatever it is, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" _

I dropped the phone. Frances was blaming herself for my disappearance.

At that moment, my world shattered.

I slammed my palms over my eyes, ignoring protests from the scabbed wounds on my face as I cried into them. My family, friends, everybody was worrying for me! I never even thought about how they would have felt, I was too caught up in what was happening here with the whole burglary, the Elric brothers, Truth...

If I ever did get home, would they forgive me? I know it's a silly question, but really though, would they? At first it may seem all happy family again, but then what? Would they be mad or would things go back to normal?

For all I know, I could have affected their health! There is so many people I know with some shape or form of health problems, worrying about me must have made them worse, it would have even had an effect on those fit and healthy too.

_"They'll hate you, it is as simple as that"_

The little voice in the back of my head began to prod at my emotions, that little tiny voice. I didn't know if it was Truth or just my conscience jabbing their finger at me, all I knew was that it was there. I don't think it had any plans of packing off on holiday either.

_"You're making them **sick **with worry, you** deserve** their hate"  
_

"N... no"

_"Yes you do, you know you do. All those people, even those who don't talk to you very often, they're all worried about one little insignificant girl" _

"You're... lyin'"

_"Am I now?"_

I opened my mouth, about to shout and scream back when a hand fell onto my shoulder. I flinched and lifted myself from my palms to find Al, his hand on my shoulder and his red eyes shimmering with concern. "Elle, what's wrong?"

"It was... everyone" I muttered, my whole body shaking as I did.

"What do you mean, "everyone"?"

"I mean that... that was who had called me... My friends, family, everyone. They all wanted to know... where I am" My fists clenched tightly on my knees.

"They're all really worried about me, A-Alphonse... They are scared for me, looking for me... Al," I glanced up at him. "I don't know what to do..."

Next to me, Al sighed. "Well, you should really contact _them_, let them know that you are alright and that you'll be home soon enough" He told me in a comforting tone. I let out a shuddered sigh, unclenching my fists in attempt to try and calm myself down.

"I... I can't"

"Why not? They're your family-"

"No! I-I mean, I _can't_. I tried before, but my phone just wont work, not to contact them anyway... and because... because-"

"Because what, Elle?"

_Because they'll no doubt hate me for being gone for so long, for making them **suffer **for such a long time. _

I hung my head. "Nothing," I bent down and wrapped my fingers around my phone. I groaned as I used the back of my free hand to wipe the still flowing tears from my eyes. "S-So," I began, trying hard to change the subject.

I forced myself to make eye-contact with Al again. "How was it? Do you believe me now?"

Al remained silent for a moment, obviously thinking it over. Why wouldn't he believe it? All the proof I have shown him? I even _cried_ in front of him and that doesn't happen a lot, I hate crying in front of people, especially those who I don't know too well.

"... I think I do"

Great.

I furrowed my brows a little. "What do you mean by "I think I do"?"

Al looked away from me and down at the ground. "Well, I do, but I don't. With all the evidence you have shown me, it does prove it, plus you are clearly not present from where ever it is come from, since all of those people have tried to contact you. But..."

"But, what?"

"But, its impossible, isn't it? I mean, even where you come from, you must find it hard to believe. I mean, you have proof that you are somewhere else all around you, so you must be on the border line of believing it or not. Do you understand?" Finally, he turned his gaze back to me.

I slumped down a little in my seat. He did have a very good point there.

I was in a different world. I'm the only one here who is from some where else, completely. Being the only one, it's no wonder why people might not believe me, I mean to them I'm just a homeless run away who more then likely appear to have many problems. Well I didn't, not really, until I came here. To this world. The world where I am the only one.

The whole thought of it made me feel one-hundred-times smaller.

My insides suddenly began to plead that at least Al would believe me, even a little. With a sharp gulp, I forced myself to keep the eye contact going.

"So," I began, my hands shaking nervously, "do you believe me? Even a little bit would make me feel better"

"Yeah. Although I do still have my doubts, I do"

I couldn't help the smile creep across my face as my tears completely dried away. "Thank-you, so much!" I went to hug him, but froze when I noticed the huge spikes coming out from his shoulder blades. Chuckling, I patted him on the chest. "Yeah, thanks a lot mate"

Oh joyious, back to me ol' Middlesbrough self. Whoop-pi-do.

I turned back to my bag, about to put my phone away, I then gasped loudly. "Oh no, oh no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" I yelled worryingly, putting my hands on either side of my head.

"What's wrong?"

"My bag... its gone" I whimpered, searching frantically under the bench, behind it, every inch of it. Al stood up, scanning the area as he did. I bit down on my lip, hard.

_Great. Just great_. _It was OK if Al, Ed or anyone who I could feel I could trust here saw what was inside, not some thief! Great... Oh bugger it!_

I jumped up from my seat and stood next to Al. I placed my hands beside either side of my lips. "Oh baggy! Baggy where are you!? I like _need_ you to stop playin' games with me 'ere! Like, _**now **_!" I called, hoping to get a reply from an inanimate object. I could feel Al's gaze on me.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "Well, you never know unless you try"

Al shook his head at me before noticing someone walk by. Without hesitation, he ran over to them and began to speak. I followed him up to the person, who was mysteriously clad up in old, ragged cloth from head to toe, hiding his or her appearance.

"I was wondering if you have seen a bag, or someone run off with a bag-"

I butted in. "Or have you seen a bag sprout legs and run off!?" Both Al and the passer-by sent me a look. I smiled. "Um... please?" I murmured, my cheeks reddening madly.

"It's a black shoulder bag, with a lot of... weird stuff inside" Al explained for me, noticing that I was a tad bit embarrassed to do it.

The figure before us lifted a hand to their shadowed chin in thought. I didn't know if Al noticed it, but I sure as hell did, that dude's hand did not look normal! It looked long, thin and... green?

"Hmm," he/she with the weird fingers began, tilting their head up to the clouds. "I don't think I have" His or her head then turned in my direction, looking downwards, at the item in my hand. My mobile phone. The figure pointed at it.

"What do we have here?"

I squeaked a little. This person's voice didn't seen normal either, it was male, I think, but it sounded somewhat squeaky and like he had a blocked nose or something.

As soon as the man pointed his weird finger at my phone, Al was in front of me, shielding my phone from view. "It's nothing" He replied, his voice a little darker then normal.

Al then turned away from the man. pushing me along a little. "Thank you for your help," he said over his shoulder before fully turning away. "We'll leave now. Sorry for interrupting you"

Al stopped pushing me as soon as we were out of this man's arm's reach. I then walked side-by-side with the armour, not wanting to even glance over my shoulder at the man. He gave me the creeps, a lot, he freaked me out more then that burglar from before.

I propped up on my tip-toes for a moment. "Hey, Al," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't something seem, I don't know, out-of-the-ordinary with that guy?" I asked, keeping my voice as low as possible. Al glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, something didn't seem right at all"

I nodded. "Yeah, like his hands and his voice-"

"And the fact that he has just vanished into thin air" He pointed out. I arched a brow before resting on my heels again and looking behind myself. He was right. There was absolutely no trace of the man what-so-ever. Not a foot-print in the sandy path. Not a breeze in the trees from someone walking past them. Nothing.

I turned back to Al. "Where do you think he-"

**_Thwack!_**

"Holy-crisp-mother-of-dairy-milk!" I yelled as Al's helmet flew off from his head and crashed to the ground. When I didn't see his head poke out from the armour, my stomach churned. That is until I realised something.

_He must be a tiny little bean if his head isn't even poking out of the top of that! Bless him._

I shook my head. _Wait, how did his helmet end up on the floor anyway?_

Suddenly, I felt something firm and scaly wrap around my wrist. I blinked, looking up seeing that figure from before, grinning at me through the shadows of his hood. That grin didn't seem to pleasant.

Alarm bells went off in my head.

_Warning. Warning. Creepy guy has got hold of your wrist and is no doubt trying to nick off with your phone. Should have gone to self-defense training you weak little sod. _

I gulped hard. Boy, at that time I really did wish I went to self-defense, all I had to go on was a pair of scissors I always carried with me in times of need, but I didn't have my bag, did I? I swallowed hard.

Uh-oh.

"Elle!" I heard Al yell. I snapped back to reality and looked over, finding that his helmet was on again and that he was charging straight for the man. "Let her go!" He demanded, getting ready to throw his fist at him.

My mind suddenly began to cheer.

_Al, Al, he's our man if he can't do it no one can!_

Why was my mind doing such things in such serious situations?

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something near the ground shift amongst the man's clothing. "Al, watch out!" I shouted instinctively.

Then, zwip! A long reptillic tail came from beneath the man's clothing and wrapped around Al's ankle, tripping him up. The boy crashed down into the ground, hard.

"Al!" I cried, clutching my phone harder in my hand. "You bloody ol' fart!" I yelled, hitting that man on the head with my phone.

Not that it did a lot of good.

Before I knew it, I was being carried under this "man's" arm, the claws of his hand digging harshly into my belly. I yelped as the claws prodded painfully at my abdomen. "Ow! Get off me! You really need to cut your finger nails!"

I glanced over to Al, finding him up on his feet again. "Elle!" He yelled, charging towards us again. The man-I mean-lizard-man whipped his tail at Al, only for him to dodge it with ease. I smiled hopefully at him as he came closer. Closer. Closer.

"AHWHATTHEFREAKIN'HELL!?" I screamed as the man suddenly leapt up into the air, landing clean on the highest branch in one of the trees. The man laughed giddily down at Al as he skidded to a stop. The armoured boy then turned up to face us.

"Get off her!" He demanded, pointing a finger up at me.

The man laughed again. "Sorry kid," he began dragging his hood from his head. "I can only deliver one package for now" He snickered.

I gawked. His face, it was unreal: his nose was huge, he was bald, his skin was green and it looked like it was scaled. Truly, he was lizard-man.

Cue theme song.

No, seriously though, I couldn't even find the strength to scream. If anything I had seen during my time here was weird, _this_ was hitting up at number one.

The man glanced down at me under his arm. I shivered. "Don't worry, Mr. Elric," he turned his glance back to Al. "She shouldn't get hurt _too_ badly. My boss just wants to talk with her"

Al stepped forward. "You-"

"I'd love to take you with me, however," the lizard-man pulled an all too familiar black shoulder bag from his clothing. "I can only carry two bags with me today" He spun around, facing away from Al.

Holy hell.

I began to kick my legs around and claw harshly with one hand at his whilst my free hand tried desperately to reach for my bag, wanting my weapon of defense from within: my scissors.

"See you," the lizard chuckled before pouncing off from the branch we were on.

That was it, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed.

"Al! Al! Please! Get us down from the flying lizard! I wanna go home! Al!"

My screams were completely in vein, since I noticed how fast this man could move and how far away Al really was.

_Bugger._

---_Frances-Cam---_

The park was slowly getting within my reach. Soon, I would be up there and we were all going to take our plan of action. I paused up the path, retrieving my phone out from my pocket, flipping it open. Straight away on the contact list was Elle again.

I sighed.

_Not that it's gonna work. _

I held the phone to my ear, idly listening to it ring.

---_Elle-Cam--_

I groaned as my eyes flipped open, discovering that I passed out during the journey here, where ever "here" was. I sighed and pushed myself up onto my palms. I was locked up in some kind of room, that was for was nothing inside except a small light-bulb, that didn't give off hardly a speck of light, a wooden chair before me, a big, black door and my mobile phon--

I gasped, lifting up the device, smiling brightly at it. "My phone!" I squealed happily, rubbing my cheek agaisnt it. "Wonder why they didn't take it off me, unless I had such a tight grip on it or unless they didn't know it was a phone"

With a sigh, I went to cross my legs, only for there to be a sharp tug on my left leg. I glanced over, finding that my leg had a chain wrapped around it, which was attached to the filthy walls. I took in a deep breath, only to cough it back out after inhaling a strong stench of booze and cigarettes.

"Bler, disgusting" I murmured, pulling the front of my shirt over my nose, blocking most of the scent out. I sighed into my shirt. "I wonder how long I was out for _this _time" I moaned, rubbing the back of my head.

_Brrzzz._

I blinked. "Funny, I could have sworn my phone is ring-"

I looked down at my phone, finding that it _was_ ringing, I smiled so wide my mouth nearly fell off my face. And it wasn't just anyone ringing, it was Frances.

As fast as I could, I hit the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"Frances!"

"HOLYMOLY! Elle!?" Frances screamed on the other end, sounding like she was going to pass out on the spot.

"Yes Frances," I took a deep breath, feeling like I was going to cry again. "It's me!"

"Oh my god, you're alive! Are you OK? Where are you? Who did this to you? I'll batter 'em!"

"I'm fine, yeah," I muttered, looking down at the scratches on my arm.

"Where are you?"

"I..." I glanced around. "Don't know, not where I am at the moment anyway"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, before I was in this place called "Central""

"Central? Where's that exactly?"

"Heh," I chuckled, allowing my shirt to fall from my nose. "You know your little "Fullmetal Alchemist" thing you shown me?"

"... The 'ell does that have to do with anything!?"

"Yeah, Frances, I'm there"

On the other end, Frances laughed.

"All right, whose brainwashed you? I'll kill 'em. Seriously though Elle, where are you?"

"Frances! I am not lying to you! I swear on my life! I'm here, I met Edward Elric and his little brother Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang... uh, I'm living with Riza Hawkeye! Please, you have to believe me!"

"... Wow, that DVD Richard got really went to your head"

"I'm _not_ lying! Please, Frances! Believe me!" I panted at the end. Sweat began to develop on my face. If I wanted anyone to believe me, it was Frances.

"Please... Frances"

"... All right then. But how did you get there?"

"I don't know, there was this gate and then poof I was here"

"So where are you _now_? You mentioned not knowing exactly where you were"

"Yeah, well," I scratched the back of my head. "I was with Al when I was kidnapped"

"Kidnapped!?"

Holy hell! I just realised that! I _was _kidnapped, by a lizard!

"Waaahh" I screamed.

"Waaahh" Frances screamed.

"Oh my god, Frances, what do I do!?"

"First things first, who kidnapped you, if it's someone I know from the manga or anime or whatever, then I might be able to help you" She explained trying to keep her tone as calm as possible.

I squinted my eyes as I forced back into my memory. "By... some lizard guy in old ragged clothing, he said something about "his boss" wanting to talk with me"

Silence.

"H-Hello? Frances are you there?"

Silence.

"Fran'?"

"Listen to me Elle," she began, her voice much more serious then it ever was. "These people who you are dealing with are dangerous, do _not_ do anything stupid around them or else you'll end up dead"

"Frances? Who are you-"

"I'm going to find a way to get back to you Elle--"

"What?"

"I'm c-c-----ing----to----ge-----y---"

"Frances, you're breaking up! What did you say!?"

"I----com---g----g----yo---"

Silence.

"Frances!" I yelled, taking the phone away from my ear, finding that the call had ended. Suddenly, all hope just vanished from my body. I should have told her to tell everyone that I was OK, tell her that I miss everyone, that I love my family. So many things that I should have told her and didn't.

I slammed the phone down onto the ground. "I'm so stupid!" I smacked the ground weakly with my fist, growling as I did.

"Stupid, stupid, stu-"

**_Click._**

I glanced up, finding that the door was slowly opening. I bit my lower lip, forcing myself to remember the recent advice Frances gave me.

_Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. _

"Hello," a male voice called from behind the door. "And who were _you _talking to just now?"

* * *

1. Sandpiper is the name of the treet "Frances" lives in.

2. Yeah, my harvest moon game did betray me, I just got a ow and built a barn whih cost me a fortune, only for it all to be over with in ONE night.

"We are sorry to tell you this, but your cow is dead after strong winds desroyed your barn last night"

"Buh-huh!?"

I thrw the game at the wall, only to play on it again and the heart for ummm, Flora, I think went down a lot, and I just got her up o the final heart.

3. For those who watch Top Gear, you'll know who The Stig is, he's this guy who drives around courses in dfferent cars, at pretty fast speeds to. Top Gear is awesome, wtch it :)

Please review.


	8. Things are looking Marvel

Anything FMA related belongs to H/A, Elle & co and story belong to me.

Enjoyeth.

**Chapter Eight: Things Are Looking Marvel.  
**

---Frances POV---

I could hardly breathe! Elle was just _talking _to me on the phone! I couldn't believe it. I had to tell everyone. So, with a snap-shut of my phone and a quickening of the pace, I, Frances, soon made the recipe for destruction!--I mean--for getting to the park quicker. With a grin on my face, my hand dropped down onto the clasp of the park gate. I glanced around at the scene, every aspect of the park was old and rusted: the one swing that clung helplessly to the "red" stand, the slide was ridden with rust, making it impossible to be used ever again and as for the rest of the park's delights, well, they were burned down by youths not too long ago.

Such a lovely sight, I'd pay millions for my child to go to _this_ park.

I waved my free hand as I forced the old park-gate open. "Hey guys!" I chirped, weaving my arms behind my head as I stepped giant-steps over to the three people within the park's fence.

The black & white stripped bug, also known as Richard, rocked back-and-forth in the swing, a squeaking sound emitting from the weary chains. Two boys leaned on the posts of the swings frame beside him, one boy being slightly more tanned then the other, but none-the-less, was identical.

Dom and Micky.

Unlike Richard and I, the "Domster" and "Mickster" had changed, although decided to keep the "fake twins" trend going. Their hair glowed bright white in the light and was much shorter then normal. The pair both stood proud in their white shirts, black ties, trousers and shiny shoes.

Dom arched a brow at me. "You seem, I dunno, happy?" Micky nodded in agreement and Richard spoke no evil, as always. My grin widened.

"Guess who I was just on the phone to"

"The 'ell should I know?" Dom snorted. "'arry frickin' Potter?"

I scowled. "No," I spat venomously before rapidly regaining my happy-self. "You won't believe it, but I was just talking to the one, the only-"

"Yes?" Micky drawled, idly inspectng his nails out of boredom.

"--the magnificent--"

"Please just tell us Fran'" Dom groaned.

"--and the almighty--"

"FRANCES!" The "twins" yelled at the top of their lungs, tearing out hair as they did. I looked at them like they told me they were having a baby.

"Chill out," I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "It was only Elle, not that she's anything special"

At that moment, I swear I heard someone say "bitch" under their breath. My mouth twisted as the two boy's looked skeptical at me, Richard's face emotionless behind his mat of hair.

"Seriously, Fran" Dom began (Holy-cheese-muffin, it rhymes, ah-ha!), only for Micky to interrupt. "Who were you talkin' to? If it's anyone worth mentioning"

"I'm not lyin'" I sang, glancing over at Richard, who had a large plastic bag beneath his dangling feet. I smirked at him. "You got what I asked for, Richie?" I skipped over to him, retrieving the bag as he stopped swinging. I lifted the bag up to my chest-level and rummaged inside, until I found the sole object I was looking for.

A frying pan.

Without hesitation, I slammed the pan onto my head. My fist went onto my hip and my free hand pointed into the air. "Today, gentlemen, is our day of dependence!"

"I think you mean "independence" Micky pointed out.

I shook it off. "Today, we are going to find a way to bring Elle back! Now," I spun around and pointed down the long, gravel path. "To my house lads! Best foot first 'n all that!"

As I marched back towards the gate, I could sense eveyones' gaze on me. Slowly, I turned back to them, arms folded. "What?"

"Fran',"Dom started, walking over to me. He wriggled a finger before my nose. "Are you high?"

---What time is it!? It's time to put on your Elle-goggles!---

Personally, I was hoping this would be like a scene from the moves. You know, the door opens slowly and the villain gradually makes his appearance, making a quick, smart remark before getting to the point.

Boy, did my hopes get shattered.

The great black door flung open, smashing hard into the concrete wall. Then, as quick as freakin' lightenin', the tall male made his way over and slumped himself in the wooden chair before me.

I could feel my lip twitch as I surveyed his appearance: dark, spiky hair, round-framed sunglasses, pointed elf-shoes and a tattoo on the back of his hand. My eyes then wondered behind him after catching the sight of long shadows creeping up to us. There was a women with short, blonde hair, a man with long spiky hair, looking very Kill-Bill-ish with his sword and a rather bulky man at the back, with white hair.

My eyes slipped back to the man in front of me. He was smirking at me as he sat in his chair, I held suspicion that he was looking at my phone, so I hid it under my school shirt.

"So," he began, resting his elbow on his knee and chin in his palm. "Are you going to answer my question?"

_He-he, yeeee-no. _

I swallowed hard and looked down at the ground. "Nobody" I replied, my eyes shifting a little when I heard him sigh.

"Really, that so?"

_Yes. Yes it is so. _

"But I could have sworn that I heard voices in here" He said, rubbing his chin with his hand as he tilted his head up in thought. I glanced up at him before looking away at the wall beside me.

"Maybe it was a ghost" I mumbled, hoping that he couldn't hear me.

He snorted, which meant that he heard me. Oh life, how do I love thee?

"Well then that's strange, considering the "ghost" sounded _exactly_ like you" He pointed out. My body stiffened.

_Well, all seriousness aside for a moment, he's got a point there._

Finding that my mind was stuck for improvisation, I simply sat there, chewing on my lip. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something slip past the three at the back and up to the man, passing him something in hand. I blinked and whipped my head around to fully face him. It was my bag. My bloody bag!

The man thanked the one who passed him my bag; that one turning out to be lizard-man. He then turned back to me, still holding his smirk on his face. Placing the bag on his lap, he lifted his tattooed hand up to me.

"Let's start with meetings, rather then silly little child remarks, hm?" The man then pointed his thumb at himself. "Name's Greed, what's yours?"

Odd. Considering the fact he seemed like the most villainously villain of villianland, he seemed rather... nice? Very odd.

"I'm," I paused for a minute, sucking up some more air, finding the courage to speak to him again. "Elle" I squeaked, curling my hands into fists, trying to boil up me some courage.

Ha. Not that any would come. I'm a coward.

The man, Greed, smiled down at me. Then, with a swift movement of his hand, he beckoned the bulky man at the back over. The large man held a wooden chair in his massive hands, his face not seeming too happy in the least. I shuffled away from him.

_Don't do anything stupid Fran said. So does that mean, **don't **anger the Incredible Hulk!?_

**Thud!  
**

With all the strength that Mr. Happy could muster, he dumped the chair down before me, narrowly missing my toes, before he turned away and joined the others again. I looked up at Greed and then back down at the chair, not shifting in the least.

Greed held his hand out to the chair. "Sit"

My whole body shook. Timidly, I lifted myself from the filthy ground below and perched on the chair, as far back from Greed and the others as possible. The words of my physics teacher suddenly rung through my mind, when he was talking about radiation.

_Alara, As Little As Reasonably Achievable. So then, in my chase, As DISTANT As Reasonable Achievable. Adara._

I snapped back to reality when I felt a sudden weight on my lap. I looked down, finding my bag was on my lap, most certainly looking like a hostage. I hugged it tightly, not wanting it to be taken away again, it was my only thing of home at the moment. I peered up at Greed, my lip pouting childishly as I held my bag.

Greed chuckled. "So. I'm guessing that you are wondering why I had you brought here"

He tilted his head at me, obviously wanting an answer. I swallowed, looking down at the ground. "I... suppose"

"Well," Greed pointed down at my bag. "The items of that very bag seem rather, interesting, I had to meet their owner to find out about them"

_That's why he brought me here!? To learn how to play bloody Sonic Rush!?_

I fidgeted in my seat, playing with my bag's strap. I didn't answer, there was no point, Greed kept the conversation going for me.

"You see, from sources, I soon found that some mysterious girl was found wondering the streets of Central and there were some fascinating facts about you," Greed pulled his sunglasses down, his **violet** eyes beneath flashed at me.

"I mean, surviving an encounter with a homunculus!? Now, for some average human girl, _that_ doesn't happen everyday"

I blinked and dared myself to face Greed fully. "A... ho-monkey-lewis?"

Greed sent me a funny look before breaking out into laughter. I looked around innocently. Man, I hate myself for letting things just slip out of my mouth.

Greed's laughter soon ceased. "I heard that you had met a... person, I know, who goes by the name of Envy"

My brows furrowed slightly. _Now what is he talking about? Greed? Envy? The seven deadly sins? And what's this monkey-lewis thing he's on about? Just who is this guy!?_

"I'm sorry... I don't-"

"The one you saw at that lieutenant-what's-her-name's house" Greed rolled his eyes a little at the end, not seeming too happy about not getting anywhere with me.

Well. What else could you expect!? I'm quite slow, leave me be.

"The... burglar?"

Greed's smile widened a little. "Yes, the "burglar"" Greed then pointed down at his thigh. "He had a tattoo, just like mine," he shown me the back of his hand before pointing at his thigh again. "Right here"

I gasped. He _knew_ the burglar!? Wait, if he knew him, did that mean he worked for him or the burglar works under him? Is that why he really brought me here? To kill me!?

I tugged hard on my left leg, trying to pull it free. My eyes zipped down to my ankle, looking at the chain coiled around it. I pulled again. The chain wouldn't budge, which meant that I couldn't. I gripped onto the chair's arm rests, hard.

"Well then, Elle," Greed's voice forced me to gaze back up at him and stop all struggles. "How about you start telling me about yourself" Greed rested both elbows on his knees and weaved his fingers together, resting his pointed chin on them.

"I'm just dying to know"

---Quick! Change to Ed-goggles, before the scene changes!---

Oh yes, things really were looking up in the world. First I had to go and report to Colonel Bastard. Then I had to literally hunt Al down, since he decided to wonder of somewhere else. Third, and this is where it gets oh-so-fantastic, I find Al, who then tells me that Elle went and got herself kidnapped.

Seriously, can't that stupid girl stay out of trouble for five minutes!?

I don't know why I bothered to offer looking after her since she saw Envy, I don't know why I couldn't have just left her with Hawkeye, she would've been fine.

Like that mattered at the present. I had to find out where the kidnappers had taken her and get her back: before Hawkeye finds out.

I paced around on the parks sandy path, with Al sat on the bench that he and Elle were at before. I rubbed my chin as I paced. _A chimera in rags? Something about taking Elle to see his boss? None of this makes sense!_ I growled and kicked some dirt, baring my teeth.

"Brother, calm down" Al snapped, shifting in his seat, like he was about to ponce at me. He soon relaxed, just as I did. I glared down at the ground.

"Damn that girl," I grunted. "She's pissed me off enough as it is"

"That doesn't matter now brother," Al protested, lifting himself from his seat. "All that does is-"

"Finding out where she is," I placed my palm over my eyes. "Yes, I know. But how the hell are we supposed to figure _that_ out? Most of the people I asked said they haven't seen either of them"

"Same here," Al sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Damn it," I groaned, parting two fingers to glare at a group of trees ahead of me. "What are we going to do?"

I pulled my hand away and turned to Al. "He didn't leave any tracks or something, did he?" Al shook his head, my fists clenched, hard. I turned away from him, marching forward.

"Brother, where are you going!?" Al rushed after me, only slowly when he was stood by me. My brows furrowed.

"The only lead we'll have is if there was a witness, I mean, this is a park, surely _someone_ saw something. If they did, then great. We'll just have to keep looking" I explained, not making eye contact.

"Why don't we ask the military?" Al asked, looking down at me. I grimaced.

"Not yet. We don't know who we're dealing with yet, but if my guess is right, I'd say its good to keep them at bay, for now at least"

---Congratulations, You've Gained Elle-Vision And Ten Level-Ups, Lucky You---

I chewed my lower lip awkwardly. He, this Greed person, wanted to hear about _my _life. The most un-exciting, un-swash-buckling life story ever told. Or did he just want to hear about my devices that he was oh-so-interested in?

I gulped. "What d-d-do you want to... know?" Greed leaned back in his chair, scratching his chin in thought.

"Oh, I don't know, whatever you think that I might find interesting"

"So, _not_ my wondrous life in my mother's stomach then?" I cupped my hands over my mouth, only just realizing what I had said. Crude humour? In a place like this!? Bad Elle, bad.

"Don't go acting so smart kid!" A man from the back snapped, clutching his sword in his hand. Ah yes, the Kill-Bill man, I had forgotten that he carried a dangerous weapon that could slice me in two with him. I must learn to write these things down.

Greed held up a hand at the man. "No, I like the"smart" ones," he turned to the man, flashing him a grin. "Who knows what information could _spill _from their little heads"

OK, from the way he stressed the word "spill" to the guy with the sword, I could tell that he wasn't truly happy with me either. My whole body quivered. I didn't even want to picture being chopped to bits, thank-you-very-much. I shifted in my seat, making sure that my new and invented "Adara" was up to date.

"So," Greed turned back to me, still grinning. "Lets start talking"

I pressed my lips together. I tried to calm my rapid beating heart down, failing miserably. I mean, this guy could _kill me_ by just snapping his fingers and getting Kill-Bill-Man to stab me in the neck.

Stop thinking morbidly.

"Um, well, I..." I sucked up some more air, remembering that, yes, I do need to breathe. "I go to... Rye Hills School-"

"I guessed," Greed pointed at my school logo. My face flushed, but I carried on.

"I-In Redcar... Near Mid-Middlesbrough"

"Never heard of them places before, go on"

"Um... Well, I, went there with a friend once... to do some shopping, coming back with nout-"

_Don't talk about any DVD in shape or form, don't. _

""Nout"?"

"... Nothing, rather" I sucked in more air, remembering to breathe but forgetting to talk. I stopped hanging my head. I did _not_ want to be here, kidnapped, with some guy asking for information on my life that interested him. How did I know what he found interesting!? For all I knew he could've meant "what is you favorite colour?" or "what music do you listen to?"

I didn't understand him at all.

"So then," Greed rose to his feet, pacing around my chair. "I'm guessing that this friend of yours is the one who you have just been talking to..."

Suddenly, I felt something grab my phone from under my shirt. I tugged on my shirt, pulling it over my knees, my cheeks reddening. I looked up, noticing that my phone was dangling from the charm Shannon got me between Greed's fingers.

"On this, am I right?" He spoke idly, sliding the screen up and blinking at it. "Hm, interesting" He whispered, tossing my phone back to me. I grabbed it tightly and stuffed it inside of my bag.

I was sick and tired of the questions. I wanted some answers. Like, what this monkey-lewis thing was or why he was so interested in my mobile phone.

"Um," I began, feeling sweat gather up in my palms. Greed arched a brow at me. "Hm?"

"Well... I was wondering," Keep breathing Elle, keep it up. "What's a... monkey-lewis?"

Greed sent me a skeptical look. "A... what? Oh, you mean a homunculus"

"Yes... that"

The grin on Greed's face now made my stomach churn. It wasn't friendly in the least. It was sick. "D'you wanna see?" He spoke in a hissing tone. I narrowed my eyes, not sure by what he meant.

Then, completely unexpectedly, Hulk-man threw the hammer he was carrying at Greed's head.

I didn't watch the rest. I screamed and hid myself behind my hands, feeling a warm liquid splatter onto them and my cheek. I fell backwards off my chair, landing in a heap on the floor. Then, I heard noises that sounded like electrical sparks or something. I peaked from my hands once the noise passed. I gasped.

There he was, Greed, standing there like nothing had happened. I pulled my hands from my face, looking at the back of them, covered in blood. And no doubt that blood belonged to Greed. I looked up at him, shaking my head.

Greed smirked, rubbing the back of his head. "How was that?" He asked the air.

Bile rose up to my throat. I scampered over to the corner of the room, ignoring the chain's protests. I then emptied what needed to be emptied. I panted. This place was so weird. Too weird. I wanted out, a.s.a.p.

I heard the sound of shoes. I looked over my shoulder, finding that Greed and the others were leaving me. "I'll be seeing you later, kid, when you're feeling better" With that, the door slammed shut.

_"Do you think that I was being a bit too rash then?" _Greed's voice on the other side of the door questioned.

I shuffled away from the pile of... well... stomach stuff on the floor.

_I guess the Adara principle wasn't enough after all. _

I pulled my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, hugging them tightly. I wanted to be saved, set free, to escape. Any of the above. After seeing that, I wanted out more then ever, seriously.

The Incredible Hulk.

Kill-Bill-ish-Man.

A guy who could have is head hammered off and live to tell the tale.

Honestly, things were looking way too Marvel like. What's next? The Green Goblins gonna blow up the place?

I actually wish I were in a Marvel comic, I would have been rescued long ago if it was, by Spiderman no doubt. I smiled at the though of that web-spinning man. He reminded me of my brother and the time I went to Florida.

My brother adores Spiderman, always have and always will. He draws pictures of him all the time, really good ones too. He also designed himself a Spiderman tattoo, which he has printed on himself amongst his hundreds of other tattoos he has.

And when we went to Florida. We were all in this shop when a guy dressed up as Spiderman walked by my Dad, saying, "hello there, sir". (1)

Happy days. Happy days, at home.

I sighed. I then reached out for my bag, which had fallen to the floor when I did. I pulled my phone out, looking at "Frances" on the contact list. I knew I couldn't call her, but I prayed that she would call me. I knew she would. I just had to wait.

Looking at the name of Frances reminded me of how I ended up here; the gate. I shuddered as an image of Truth flashed into my mind. Then, I remembered somethings that Truth said.

_"Don't go home"_

_"Stay out of the Elric's way..."_

None of it made sense. Not that I ever had some time to really think about it. I didn't understand why it was so painful to be around Ed. I couldn't be allergic to a _person_, right? That's just plain stupid, even for me. And about this whole going home thing, well, isn't it my decision if I want to go home or not? Why shouldn't I go anyway? It's not like the world there has been overruled by aliens, last time I checked I was talking to an Earthling on the phone.

What to do?

"Hey," I whispered, my eyes wondering up at the ceiling. "Didn't Truth say something about trying to "figure out" why I couldn't be around Ed?"

Hm, I believe he did indeed.

"Well," I rummaged in my bag, pulling out a book. "There's no time like the present. I mean, the abducted always need something to do whilst waiting for her un-dead kidnappers to speak to her again"

---Six Levels Later And You Obtain Ed-Vision---

"Really!? You're sure!?" I exclaimed at the women, who nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I did see him, carrying a young blonde girl. I think she was unconscious, he was carrying her like a sack of potatoes" She said, lifting her finger to her chin as she did.

I looked back at Al, who nodded. "Right, that's our guy," I turned back to the women. "Do you know where he went, or which direction he went in?"

She nodded. "Yes, he was heading south. And I'm positive that I heard him waffling about "The Devil's Nest" or something. I'm not sure, but it sounded such a dangerous place for a young girl"

"It probably is," I mumbled, not making it audible to anyone. "Thanks a lot miss, you've really helped us out," I turned back to Al. "Lets get going"

"Right," Al turned to the women briefly as I began to walk away. "Thank-you" He whispered before catching up with me.

We walked in silence for a while, only the sound of the wind weaving through the trees could be heard. However, it wasn't too long until the silence was broken.

"Hey, Al," I whispered, only just catching his attention.

"What's wrong?"

My eyes narrowed. "I don't know about you, but whilst we were talking to that lady, I had a funny feeling that we were being watched"

I looked up as Al glanced back over his shoulder. "But, who would be watching us?" He asked. I turned my gaze back onto the path ahead.

"I don't know. But I don't think that it was just some random passer by"

* * *

(1) Yeah, that did happen, it was when Spiderman was on his way to a photo-shoot and he took the time to say hi to m Dad, bless him.

OK, no, last night I was bored and thinking about this story, wondering "should I have any couples in it or not?"  
Originally, no, I wasn't, but now I'm not too sure, so I'll let you guys decide for me (or Beth since she's giving me a lot of ideas for the story :) )

So yeah, I don't mind if you say a coupl or none at all... I don't mind.

Well, hope you enjoyed that, TTFN.

XXX.


	9. Son of Dork?

Sorry I took so long to update! I've been without the Internet for a while since we got a new computer and it was being mean and wouldn't connect and- and- and-.... I did something else...  
Oh yeah, The Young Americans! Now that was absolutely amazing! Best three days of my life. If they come to your school or town, do it! It is really amazing and the people who run the workshop are so passionate.

But anyways...

Anything FMA related belongs to H/A other characters and story belong to me.

Enjoy

**Chapter Nine: Mission One: Son Of Dork?**

---Coming soon, to a cinema near you... "France POV" in 3D!!---

Setting out a collection of books and DVDs before the boys sat on the yellowed sofa, I smirked at my crew. Almost immediately, I received a bizarre look from both of the twins as they read the titles. With an ignorant snort, Dom snatched a book from the mucky, glass coffee table, staring at the cover blankly.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, huh?" He whispered, lazily dropping the book back onto the table. "So, what's this got to do with Elle then, hm?" Micky spat, twirling the stick of his lolly pop between his lips. I rolled my eyes, dropping onto my rear on the bean-bag that was sat behind me.

"Well, believe it or not, that's where Elle called me from" I told them, examining my nails. Micky's jaw dropped, looking at me disbelievingly. Whereas his best friend decided to give me a very, very bored look as he went to scoop up the book he put back on the table. I nodded, picking myself up a book too.

"She sure did and to be honest, I don't care if any of you don't believe_ me_: I'm not the one who phoned up from there" I mumbled from the pages of a book."Now, get flicking you two, Richie's gonna watch some episodes. Go!" I ordered, tossing Richard the remote. The quiet, emotionless blonde caught it and began pressing buttons as he got up to put the first volume in the DVD player.

"Oh, come on," Micky breathed, taking his brothers place to be in the almighty spotlight. "If she really is there, what good are we sitting here reading comic books?"

"Well, I think that if Elle did end up in that world, we might see her in one of the pages, or," I pointed at the old TV behind myself. "She'll be hiding in one of the episodes. Now, get flicking-"

"This is a waste of time!" Dominic spat, jumping from his seat. With a groan, I rolled my eyes up to meet his. His eyes were narrowed at me and his hands were on his hips. "I don't care where Elle told you she was on your precious little phone call, it's not helping us find her, is it!? I'm not sitting here reading comics, I'm going to go and ask the police if I can help _them_ out!"

Whipping his head around, Dom glanced to his twin. "You coming?" He asked, calming his tone down.

Micky glanced from him to me and then Richard, who was sat right in front of the TV screen, quietly fast-forwarding through some Fullmetal Alchemist episodes. I looked at him hopefully, not wanting to loose the useful one of the twins here. With a sigh, the darker twin turned to his other twin.

"Soz, Dom. I can't go with you" He whispered, a hint of regret in his voice. For a split second, Dom looked completely taken aback. He stared down at Micky with wide eyes, his whole body had tensed up too. Then, as soon as he was shocked, Dom went onto ultra peeved mode. With a wicked turn, Dom grabbed the door handle and stormed out of my living room and then out of the house.

Micky and I watched Dom march down the dirveway and off down the street, not even bothering to glance back.

I glanced over to Micky, who was now reluctantly flipping through the pages of a book. My eyes softened at him. "He'll come around, don't you get your little skin-'ead in a twist, huh?"

He chuckled dimly. "Yeah, thanks Fran"

"No problem. Out of curiosity, why did you want to stay?" I pressed, pulling my bean-bag forward a little.

He shrugged. "Because I'm insane and think that your crazy little story is true," he turned a page, eyes scanning the book. "Nothing much"

I grinned gratefully at him, returning to my book.

Hours passed and no one had gotten any luck. Micky and I went through many volumes over and over again. Richard was still busy fast-forwarding through the first batch of DVDs I had given to him to look through.

Nothing.

We couldn't find a scrap of evidence that could prove Elle was there. I was starting to think that the boys were going to ditch out on me, not believing me. Turns out they began to believe me more and more, despite the fact we never found anything.

"... Found anything?" Micky breathed. I shook my head, Micky groaned, his head falling back. Slapping the book I held to a close, I looked up at the over-tired boy.

"You can go home, if you want, you too Richie, I'm sure I can manage some more on my own-" I paused when I felt something tug on the sleeve of my hoodie. Turning around, I saw Richard pulling at my sleeve, trying to get my attention. I slid off my bean-bag and followed him as he crawled back to the TV screen. Sitting beside him, I watched the screen as he began to fast-forward through the DVD. At the point there was a break, the screen briefly went black, Richard paused it there.

I squinted my eyes. "I don't see anything-"

Richard pointed to a very faint image in the corner of the screen.

My eyes narrowed even more, until the image finally turned into some sort of shape: the shape of a mobile phone. "Is that... Elle's phone? She does have a samgsung, yeah?" I asked, turning to Micky as he joined us at the screen.

"Yeah, she does" He mumbled, concerntrating on the TV. I grinned widely, turing back to Richard.

"Is there anymore!?" I asked eagerly. He fast-forwarded again and again, stopping at every break he could find, each break holding a different part of Elle's life somewhere. I laughed. "Is this proof enough, or what!?" I yelled, holding my arms out to the screen. I then flung my arms around Richard's neck.

"Well done Richie! You're the best!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating back, looking over at Micky.

"So," Micky began, turning his gaze fro the TV to me. "We've found her, sorta, that's good n' all. But there is one problem"

"Yeah?" I arched a brow.

"Well, how are we supposed to get from this," he pointed at the red carpet below us. Then, picking up a DVD box, he pointed at it. "To this?"

I held a finger to my chin for a moment. "Well... We could always ask Son Of Dork how much a ticket is to get outta loserville"

"What? Son Of Dork? That's just plain stupid, Fran" Micky commented. "And besides, if that did get us there, how do you propose we get hold of them?"

_Well, he did have a point there._

"I dunno... Phone book?" Suddenly, I felt another tug on my arm. Both mine and Micky's eyes drifted over to the blonde. "What is it Richie?" I asked. The boy reached back for something, then, not a moment later, was Micky and I presented with a newspaper. I tilted my head to the side.

"You're saying the Daily Mail is gonna get us there?"

Richard frowned, shaking his head madly. He shoved the front cover of the paper in my face, a finger tapping against the headline. My eyes scanned it, causing a mischievous grin to form on my face.

Micky looked at me questionaly. "What is it?"

"Micky, tell your "brother" I was right. We're gonna need all the help we can get, if this is going to work out well"

---They're back! A Dinosaur- I mean - Elle Story---

_**Boing**_

The coin bounced off the walls of my cell, landing a bit away from me. By now, I had gone through a lot of ideas to do with my little investigation about Ed and , you are all asking "well, did Elle get any results?"

Nay.

Elle did not, in-fact Elle soon came to realise how much of a waste of time it was.

So, lying on my back, with my head rested up against the wall, I began to throw coins at the wall to kill the boredom. I mean, as much as getting kidnapped by an immortal bean-head(1) and his evil henchmen is terrifying, it is just a boring too. No wonder why no one likes to get abducted.

I sighed as I found myself unable to uncover anymore coins from my bag's stomach of destiny. Instead, my fingers wrapped around a small hair brush and pulled it out. I brought the brush up to my eyes, picking at it's spines. "I've just realised that I haven't brushed my hair in such a long time. Not that I care what my hair looks like," I said as I began to force the brush through my messy hair. I winced as the brush got stuck on a large knot in my hair. With a groan I brought my fingers up, using them to help the inanimate object plow through my storm of hair.

I took me only a second to give up and throw the brush at the wall. "Oh well, I like my hair messy anyways, now matter how much other's think it looks stupid"

I drummed my fingers on my stomach, which was feeling ravenous by now: especially since I love me food. I then yawned and my eyes threatened to close. "Man, I wonder how long I've been in here for. I wonder if the anonymous guard outside could tell me"

Pushing myself up from the rather uncomfortable position I was in, I crawled over to the door - or as close to the door as the chain attached to me would let me. My fingers curled themselves around my lips as I called out to the guard. "Hey, guard dude! Do you know how long I've been here for? It's kind of boring, if I'm honest" I yelled, my rear resting on my calves as I leaned back again.

_Ping._ A thought then struck me. _Is there even a guard out there? If not, then I've just gone and made myself look a lot more stupid then I already am. _

_"A while"_ A deep voice called back to me. I felt relieved at the fact there was someone there, for my own state of mind then anything else. Although the information wasn't at all helpful, it still answered my question - in an annoying way like.

I gave him the thumbs up, forgetting that he couldn't see me as I shuffled back to the wall I was leaning on. My feet tapped onto the ground, the sound echoing around the room. "Bored. Bored. Bored" I said, tapping a foot with every word. Lifting hand up to my cheek, I ran a finger across one of the many scratches on my face. I frowned as I felt the skin of a long, thin scab run across my tip.

_I don't like scabs. _

Digging around in my now infamous bag, I pulled out a small, round mirror and held it up in the air, angling it so I could see most of my face. Majority of the scratches on my face had become sealed under horrible scabs, only some being faint marks on my face. My lips twisted with annoyance at the state of me. Then, tucking the mirror away in my bag, I looked up to the ceiling. "Nah well," I whispered in a cheery tone. "Its not about fashion, it's about function"

My feet began to tap harder against the floor as I stared at them, hoping for some form of entertainment to come wriggling out of the ground. Like a giant worm to come and play chess or something. As if that's ever going to happen though.

"Hey, guard man!" I called again, an idea popping into my head.

The man on the other side of the door groaned. _"What do you want kid?"_

"I'm bored, let's play a game!"

He snorted. _"No. I don't think so"  
_

"Ah, come on, I'm bored and you must be too. It'll be fun and you don't even have to do anything"

There was a long pause. _"... Fine."_ He grumbled. _"What game?"  
_

I grinned, remembering the game a friend had taught me. "It's called _**The Game**_. The rules are dead simple, all you have to do is **not** think about the game. The person who does think about the game, looses"(2)

_"... OK then" _The guard said, in a seemingly worried tone.

I grinned almost maliciously. "Great, let's play!" I cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Oh, how the game was always so very fun. All I would ever make myself do was think about a kitten or a mushroom if I felt like it and therefore never think of the game itself. It was fool proof! _But... _I curled a finger and hoisted it up to my chin, my brow arching in thought. _What if this guy has the same tactic? I must find out what he's thinking about!_

"So, guard dude..." I began impishly. The man on the other side of the door groaned loudly. Within seconds, he pounded a fist hard on the door.

"Keep quiet will you!? You're really starting to bug me" He yelled, slamming his fist into the door again.

"You keep that up you'll only hurt yourself" I mumbled, unheard by the guard outside. At that moment in time, I had a very strange urge to do something that I hadn't done in a long, _long _time. I wanted to go down to the little stone house that stood near the beach at home and do there what I used to when I was little. That being, I used to feed the invisible donkey with a bucket full of sand with my dad (3). I sighed and pulled my knees close to my chest. I was really missing home at the moment and knew that I'd give anything to go back there again. Not that anyone would be willing to send me back from this bizarre place. Oh no, heaven forbid: they're far too interested in my Nintendo DS to care.

Speaking of the almighty Nintendo. I turned to my bag, gazing inside. My hand twitched, wanting desperately to reach inside and take the console. But I resisted, I don't want the attention of some certain immortal alien who can have his head chopped off to take an interest in my Nintendogs game, do I? What was his name again? Captain Static?

No, that's the superhero you pretended to be last drama lesson, Elle.

_I want to go home..._

No lie. I really did. Not only was this place a little too weird for my liking, but also a little too boring. I mean, there was all the excitement of jumping out of a window and then only get retarded-Elle-napped by some lizard guy only pratically seconds later. Actually, I take that back. It's _not_ exciting at all, it's down right rude! Honestly, you wouldn't go around doing that around my area - no, I take that back. But still, its not like you go picking people off the street just because they have a bit of modern day technology inside their baggage. I wanted to go back home, where it was familiar and a lot more secure than this place.

I wanted to go back to school, no joke. But then again, I generally do love school anyway and I don't want to leave it, its where all my friends are - we never normally see everyone during the holidays. And on that note, that was something I missed more, my friends and family.

"I wonder what my mum's doing right now... or Frances for that matter" I whispered, cradling my knees against my chest after locking my arms around them. I buried my face into them, ignoring the protests from the dry scabs pulling at my skin. _Frances and I did talk not too long ago, I wonder what she'll be doing about that... And she said something to me at the end of the call, but it broke up before I got a chance to listen to her. _

By now, I had started to wonder what time it was and the date to. Was it a different day in this world? I knew that the years were clearly different, it didn't take a genius to riddle that one out. But, was it still the same season? It seemed to be, to me. Yet, sometimes time can be as deceiving as the weather. If it was a Wednesday, I'd be out doing P.E. A Friday I'd be doing double English or science. And if it was a Monday or Tuesday then I'd being doing double art or drama in the afternoon. Or, the possibility of it being Saturday or Sunday, I'd be out with my friends, probably down in Middlesbrough seeing a film or something.

It's times like these that make me always think, "wow, I wish those days could just last forever". Which I really, truly wished they did.

_**"How childish, you know that such days can't last forever"**_

I flinched, but still kept my head resting on my knees. It was Truth. I glanced from where I sat, peering at the dark figure through my straw-like strands of hair. He was sat beside me, his legs crossed and his elbows resting on them. He grinned at me, placing his chin in a palm.

**_"Haven't seen you in a while, little human" _**He said in a careless tone, his grin still carved into his shadowed face.

I smirked a little. He just loves to ruin my moments alone, doesn't he?

"Yeah, where've you been?" I asked, drifting my face up to look at him, although I averted my eyes from his face and looked down at his hand that fiddled with the dirt on the floor.

Truth shrugged. **_"About..."_**

"Really? And I didn't even get a postcard" I sighed in a dramatic way. I had to try and act tough around him, I couldn't let him know how afraid I was of him. After all, he was the one who wanted me to come here in the first place. Something which he had never explained why to me. And I doubt he ever will.

Much to my demise, Truth saw right through my acting straight away and stretched his grin. **_"You're scared of me, aren't you?" _**

"Do you want me to answer honestly? Or do you want me to show you more five-star acting?" I spat bitterly, I had to keep the strength going as much as I possibly could. Whether it would actually do me any good or not I would have to see.

"The last time I saw you... I was dreaming, wasn't I?" I spoke airily. Truth gave a nod, seeming rather merry at the moment. I arched a brow. "Does that mean this is a dream?"

**_"That depends, are you asleep?"_**

My mouth hung open and my brows fell. I moved my hands around in random gestures, as if I was trying to work something out. Which I was. Last time that I checked, I wasn't asleep, I was talking to that guard outside. And not too long before that - or I assume that it wasn't so long ago - I was talking to that guy who gets his head cut off. Mr. Monkey-lewis.

So, I couldn't be asleep, could I? Unless I doozed off when that guard and I were playing the dreaded game.

**_"You don't know, do you?" _**Truth chuckled and shuffled forward in his seat, leaning a little closer to me.

"Well, I must be if I'm talking to you," I said, keeping my eyes on the floor, not wanting to meet his blank face. "Last time I did I was in a dream so..."

**_"How do you know that that wasn't real? Me and you, talking right now might be reality. And you being kidnapped all might just be a bad dream"_**

"Then, why am I still here if it's not a dream?"

Truth scratched at his chin for a moment. **_"Perhaps it is this place that has triggered the idea of you being kidnapped and therefore you dreamt it"_**

Well, if I'm honest I'm open for debate on existence and stuff, but this seemed a little too over the top. In my opinion. I had to be dreaming now. I couldn't have made up the fact I was kidnapped, that would have meant that I made up meeting the Elric brothers and Barbra and Riza and... um... that burglar!

But... If that was true, could it mean that...

**_"Hate to buzz off in such a rush. But I have to leave you alone now, little human. Business you see" _**He said idly, hoisting himself up onto his bare feet. I twitched as his shadow fell over me. Looking up, I found that his back was now turned to me and he was walking away. I reached for him, only for something to tug hard on my leg. I glanced back, hoping to find the chain still locked onto me. Only to find that it wasn't there and instead an invisible force was holding me still.

Truth swung the heavy metal door open to my cell and stalked off into the darkness, slamming it behind himself. As soon as that door was shut, my vision came a blur and my body felt very limp. I crashed down onto the cold stone floor and allowed the black to take over me.

Was I falling asleep? Or was I waking up?

* * *

(1) I call a lot of people bean-heads....

(2) Don't play The Game it'll corrupt your minds! Your miiinnnnddssss

(3) That is true... we used to feed that donkey all the time

Please review

X.


	10. When I grow up

Anything FMA related belongs to H/A any other characters and story belong to me.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: When I grow up...**

--- Welcome to the world of normal P.O.V guys, have a nice trip ---

Ed and Al had decided to board the train to Rush Valley, that was in the South and they weren't really too sure about where this "Devil's Nest" was, although they were sure that there was a pub called that somewhere in Dublith. But first they would check things on the way there, just in case. Edward leaned against the window, watching the world pass on by outside, a deep frown plastered on his face. He wasn't happy. Not at all. He found it annoying enough to have to keep an eye on Elle in case Envy showed up again to get rid of her, but no, she had to get herself kidnapped by some chimera and taken to "the boss".

On top of that, there was that little feeling in his gut, that he was being watched. Not at this point in time, no. But when he was talking to that lady who said she saw the chimera run off with Elle, he knew that someone else was listening in to the conversation. Who the person was, that was what was bugging him. He didn't think that it was just some curious person, after what has happened to the loony blonde girl the past few days, it was no wonder he felt that it was someone he knew and should be keeping Elle from.

"Hey, brother" Al whispered, grasping his brother's attention. Ed glanced over to him, his frown not shifting at all, in fact it had deepened as he had pondered about whom it was that was watching them. "Do you think she's OK?" His younger brother asked.

Edward's eyes softened a little as he turned his head back towards the window. "She'll be fine, her stupidity will no doubt get her out of trouble"

"Brother-"

"Don't worry about her Al, she's stupid, but she managed to survive an encounter with Envy" He said quickly, waving a hand at his brother and slumping back in his seat. Al sighed and joined his brother looking outside.

---

"Mam, it's for a trip! And Uncle Nigel offered to let us stay at his house so..." Frances held her hands together and looked her parents straight in the eye, Richard nodding vigorously in the background, trying his best to support her. The girl's mother glanced up at her dad, a cautious glint in her eyes.

"I don't remember getting a letter or phone call from uncle Ni-"

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, mother dearest!" Frances blurted, presenting a piece of paper to her. Her mother frowned for a moment, before snatching the piece of paper from Frances's hands. Un-folding it, she began to scan it along with her father. Most of the writing was in bold writing, clearly trying to stress **how important it is that my lovely relative attends this trip** and **also you'll only have to pay for the flight as Uncle Nigel will provide for everything else**.

France's parents glanced down at her as she gazed with big, bright pleading eyes, a long smile curled up her cheeks. They looked at her, not believing her at all. But with that look, they caved in. Folding the paper back up and tucking it away in her breast pocket, her mother sighed. "Fine, but I'm phoning Nigel first to see that he really is looking after you"

Frances bowed and held a hand out to the phone that sat on table amongst all of the manga books and DVDs they had been looking through earlier. "Be my guest, he was the one who had offered" As both of her parents turned to the phone, Frances spun around to Richard and gave him the thumbs up, which he returned with a small smile.

"Hello, Nigel, it's Jill" France's mum said into the phone, her dad stood beside her.

_"Hey, Jill. I was actually expecting you to call, it's about me inviting my lovely niece round here along with her friends, isn't it?"_

"Well. Yes, actually. I was phoning to just check that she wasn't making it up"

_"Oh, pish-posh. I invited her over and for a specific reason too"_

Jill looked taken aback. "Really, what for?"

_"Frances has been telling me how she has been wound up in her art work and Elle's disappearance, along with her friends. So, I told her she could come and see me for a little while and bring her friends so they can catch up on their work without having to worry so much about their friend"_

France's mum arched a brow. "How is going to visit you going to help them not worry about Elle, she's their friend"

_"I have a knack at helping people forget their problems until it really matters"_

"But it does mat-"

"_Whoops, what's that Jill? You're breaking up – krrrrrrrrrrr – I'll t-t-t-talk to you lat- click"_

Jill frowned. "That was awful acting and he just hung up on me"

She turned to her husband and began to talk quietly to him, obviously debating whether to let their daughter to go or not. Frances's eyes darted between the two as the spoke, her smile stretching and stretching as they spoke, her eyes sparkling with hope. After a while, her dad sighed and then grinned straight after, glancing at his daughter along with her mother. Seconds later, they nodded in unison, small smiles appearing on their faces as their daughter jumped over to them and wrapping her arms around them tightly. "Thank you so much! You've got no idea what this means to us!" She yelled in a happy tone, her parents chuckling afterward.

Richard smirked in the background as Frances was pried from the two by her dad. She stood before them, smiling for a while in silence, before she rubbed her hands together and began to stalk out of the room. "Right then! I'll go and quickly pack, Micky's dad is going to drop us off in an hour!" She called, rushing upstairs and into her messy bedroom. Her parent's jaws dropped and their eyes wondered over to Richard, who shrugged and lifted up the backpack he held in hand.

Frances grinned insanely as she dumped a bunch of different clothes in her bag, along with a few comics, a sketchpad and some cans of deodorant – you never know when one is going to smell. "I can't believe this, Amy!" She giggled, snapping her gaze to her cat, curled up under the radiator. Amy lifted her head up lazily, yawned and set it back down again. Frances sighed and rolled her eyes, stuffing her toothbrush and toothpaste into her bag – everything in her room was already set for her to go, whether her parents would allow her to or not. And she only had one thing that she really needed to pack now. Amy. Oh yes, the cat was coming with her, she couldn't live without her – and knowing that she was going to meet Alphonse Elric, she thought she'd treat him.

Putting a few bags of cat food into her bag, Frances zipped it shut and pulled the large carrier over her shoulders. She then bent down and scooped Amy up in her arms, the cat protesting at first but soon settling and allowing her eyes to slip shut. As Frances went to go downstairs and wait for Micky and his dad, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was wearing her large, stripped hoodie with chewed holes in the sleeves, jeans and had recently re-dyed her hair purple again, so it remained vibrant. She had to go there so she was recognisable to Elle, it had been a while since they last saw each other after a while and Frances knew that she changes fast.

"Alright Elle, I'm comin' to getcha!"

---

Amazingly enough, Elle was left somewhat confused after her last encounter with Truth. She was sure she was dreaming when she saw him, but how did she know really. But she was going to do her best to just ignore Truth from now on, he seemed to having fun whenever he messed with her head like that and that just made Elle think that she was brought here purely for his own entertainment. Which she hoped wasn't true.

Rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself up off the floor and swayed around as she made it to a stand. "Slleeeepp is the life for me~" She sang, seeming a little dazed, like she'd been drugged or hit with a blunt object. Leaning on the wall, she remained there until her head had stopped spinning and her legs didn't feel like strawberry flavoured jelly anymore. She smiled as her cheek rested against the filthy wall, some muck smudging onto her skin. "Ah pe-ace and quietos, lovely" She muttered in a gleeful tone. She had a good feeling at the moment, she didn't know why though. She put it to blame at whatever drug they had given her, if they did give her one that is. _Unless Truth decided he'd try to make me high for the kicks... which is also a hiddly doodily possibility_. She told herself, scratching at her chin as she thought it over.

"I wonder what woke me up, 'cause I sure as hell can sleep for England when I'm tired and I sure do feel sle-" She was cut off when there was a loud crash from outside. She blinked and rubbed her eyes again as more crashes and a few high pitched screams sounded from behind her metal door. Elle tilted her head to one side, her eyes half open and with black bags beneath from being so tired. "Why are there girls screaming? I thought this place was run by men..."

There was silence for a while and then another scream, from right next to the door keeping Elle in her prison. Her lips pursed together, matching the shape of a fish's lips. "Mr. Guard Dude, you OK? You sound like you've just have a kick to the groin..." She commented, pushing herself from the wall and looking timidly at the door, worried after not getting a reply from the guard outside. There was complete silence for a while. Elle bit her lip. "Uh-Oh, I think the game's killed him..."

There was then a small click from the lock in the door and it was swung open. The light was a little too bright for Elle at first and caused her to look away, her arms shielding her eyes until they had finally adjusted. Slowly turning her face back to the door, she found a women standing there. She was rather tall and very curvy, with long, wavy hair. She was smirking as she ran her hand through her hair and stepping into Elle's cell, her heels clopping with every step.

Elle looked behind the women and found the guard sprawled out on the floor, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open. The girl pouted and looked back up at the women, who had stopped a couple of feet away from her. "Dude... you must have taken out that guy's balls like wak a moles" Elle said, pointing at the man who used to be her guard.

The women gave her a strange look, before she smirked again. Before the blonde could even blink, the women's nails had grown long and sharp. Startled, Elle fell down onto her rear and backed off from the women, holding an arm out defensively. The women then swiped her hand in her direction. Elle's eyes snapped shut and she braced herself to be chopped into pieces. However, no pain came at all and instead her ankle felt lighter than it had done for quite a while now. Opening her eyes again, she looked down and found the chain had been sliced up and left in scraps of metal around her. On top of that, there wasn't even the tiniest scratch where the woman had cut, the only mark that was there were the two bruises that circled around her ankle from where the chain had been.

Rubbing her ankle, Elle smiled and glanced up at the women. "Hey, thanks a lot!" She said giddily, grabbing hold of her bag and jumping onto her feet. She groaned a little as the bruises on her leg protested, but she managed to stay up and beam at the woman who released her. "Um... so, why are you here... miss" She asked, her voice going small again as her heart began to beat faster, noticing how she hadn't retracted her nails just yet. The woman didn't say anything and simply stepped aside, her nails going back to their normal size. Smirking, she held her hand out to the open door.

"You'll be able to get out easily, just follow those on the floor and you'll find your exit" She told the girl, her voice calm and smooth. Elle looked at her suspiciously for a moment, but began to walk towards the door anyway, holding her bag close to her chest, just in case she had to use it as a weapon of mass destruction. Her pace slowed down even more as she passed the women, frightened that she was going to impale her when she wasn't looking.

"I suggest you hurry up before Greed comes, you don't want to remain here, do you?"

"Yes, extendable nails women!" Elle blurted, bolting immediately from the room, leaving the women looking taken aback for a moment.

Sighing, she placed her hands on her hips as she watched the girl race down the corridor, glancing at the bodies and using them as arrows to find her way out. "All this to keep an eye on a little girl..." She breathed. A short, plump figure then appeared beside her, chewing something in his mouth as he looked up innocently at the women. "Gluttony, I told you not to eat anything..." She muttered, giving him a light slap on top of his head.

"I don't understand why she doesn't want us to kill her, after all she wasn't supposed to see me" Another voice purred from the shadows. The woman shook her head lightly.

"She just told us to let her out and make sure that she hadn't been hurt too badly, she says that there's something about her that she wants to monitor, but I don't know what that is exactly..."

---

"HOLY MOLEY A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE FRAKIN' TUNNEL!" Elle yelled at the top of her lungs after she rounded a corner, following the bodies like she had been instructed to. There it was, the exit. Although it looked like someone had chewed a hole in the wall for her, but she didn't care, it got her out and that's all that mattered at the moment. Rushing out of the building, she raced down the streets she found herself on, getting as far from the place as physically possible.

The streets weren't clean, to say the least. Litter was scattered on the cobbled roads and mud smeared into the surface like a second skin. Most of the buildings around the place had smashed windows and or wooden boards pinned up on them, sheltering out the cold and anything else that would come crawling in. There were several different alleys on the single street that Elle was running down, all of them smeared with crimson splashes and garbage. Clearly this place was the rougher part of town and not a place where Elle belonged at all. She had to find a way out and to the nicer parts of town, if there was any. She could ask someone, but then again, anyone down here could be a friend of Greed's and hand her over to him.

Turning around a street corner, Elle took her chances and dashed down another street and then another and then another, until she found herself weaving in and out of different places in the town. Eventually, the places began to become a lot cleaner and people were seen wondering around the streets, bringing a lot of relief to Elle. The blonde girl found herself passing a few shops by now, tired and hungry out of her mind. She wasn't exactly the fittest person around and she had only managed to run for about two or three streets, but at least she was definitely out of Greed's reach now – or, she hoped she was anyway.

"Must... get... my fast arse... back to... Central!" She held her finger up in the air after saying the last word and then collapsed on the ground, face down. She mumbled something into the road beneath her and knew that she was getting strange looks off the people who were walking around on the street. A couple of kids playing on the streets seemed to have taken a liking to her as they ran over and began to jab her in the ribs with some sticks.

"Is she dead?" A little boy asked, clinging to the shirt of his older brother. The older brother was frowning at the girl at his feet, rubbing his chin as he stared at her. His skin was dark along with his hair and her worse loose rags with a pair of sandals, he looked almost identical to his younger brother, minus the height and how his hair was much longer then the little boy's was.

"I don't know..." He whispered, jabbing her in the side again with the stick. "Are. You. Alive!?" He shouted at her, jabbing her yet again. Elle moaned and turned her head so her cheek was resting on the ground. The boys jumped away from her as her eyes became swirls.

She lifted her finger up in the air. "When I grow up, mummy, I wanna be a big jar of pickles, ha-ha!" She sang. Suddenly, her finger fell onto the ground and her eyes shut. The two boys glanced at each other and looked back at the girl again. Her mouth was hanging open and she snored loudly as she lay sprawled out on the road.

"What should we do with her, Michael?" The younger brother asked, glancing up at Michael. The older boy looked down at the body and then up at the nearby building.

"Well, teacher only lives there, let's go and see her, Dominik" Michael said, bending down to the girl and grabbing hold of her arms. He glanced at his younger brother and nodded his head at the girl's legs, motioning for him to get hold of them. Dominik nodded eagerly and rushed over to the girl's legs, holding onto her ankles. After a count to three, the boy's lifted her up, Michael lifted her a little higher than his brother, who was already struggling with her legs and they hadn't even began to walk to the meat shop that stood beside them.

Michael kicked the door open, taking note that the women who lurked inside wouldn't be too happy with him for that – at least they had a good excuse this time. Dragging the girl inside the shop, they laid her out on the floor and sighing loudly, glad to finally have the weight off them. They then looked up, finding a large man glaring down at them, holding a knife in hand. The oldest brother smiled and waved a hand at him. "Uhm, we've got something for teacher, could you get her for us, please?"

* * *

I'm proud of myself for finally updating, even if it is a short chapter and for some reason it took me a while to start writing this... I'm not too sure why, it just was... ah wel.

Beth'll be happy because her cat is coming along with Frances (who is based of de bestest of best frienddom Beth, of course) in da staryy!

Please review X.


	11. Important note

**IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ!**

OK, here's how it goes, I'll say it now otherwise I won't. This story is no longer being updated! Yes, you read that right I am no longer updating this story as I am re-writing it into something different, however still involving the same characters.

A lot of things will be changing within the story, the only thing that will be kept the same is Frances's character and that's pretty much it. The rest is changing, the story, Elle, the lot. For a long time now - practically since chapter one - I felt as though I have not put much effort into this story at all and I know that because this story was a "spur of the moment" thing which ended up expanding a little into something more - something I'm not really that proud of if I'm honest.

I'm really sorry to those who read this story, but I really, really, really need to change it - badly and I've known that for a while.

So, as mentioned, I'm going to be working on a "re-newed" version of this story and it will be called "A Time Fate".

Once again, I'm really sorry about not continuing this story, I'm going to leave it up until the first chapter of the new one comes in and then it's going bye-bye.

I hope that I haven't put anyone off or anything and I hope that you'll forgive me enough to read the (hopefully) improved version of the story. I'm not too sure when it's going to be coming up as I need to sort a lot of things out with it first before even writing the first chapter. But in the mean time I'll be updating "Abnormality of Alice" and "Indigo Iris" and possibly another story will be coming up - but I don't plan to make that one a very long one - hopefully.

I'm sorry guys.

Lots of love

S-D

XXX.


End file.
